I Can Do This Again, I Can Help You
by NicoleDavis92x
Summary: After taming wild teen Sam,Brooke was asked to foster Riley Nicole.With the help of her family and friends will Brooke be able to help Riley?.....Read and Review plz First Fic.*improves *
1. Introduction

_

* * *

_

Ok so after reading so many good sam and brooke stories =)... i decided to try one... full of drama,love etc....just the way it should be....im not finished my other fanfic 'When It Isnt How We Imagined it Would Be'  but i will be soon seeing as my schools on its ' October Holidays' so i have lots of time =). Please leave reviews and suggestions im not trying to copy fanfics similar to this its just because they were so good it inspired me to give one a bash , why not ? hehe .... anyways thanks guys XD

* * *

_Summary !!_

_Set around season 6 / 7+._

_Peyton is with lucas and Baby Sawyer is now 2._

_Haley and Nathan are still together but Nathan being a big NBA star is not around much,(could resolve to some baley,not sure yet,let me kno wht u think?), Jamie is now 7._

_Brooke is still with Julian but he is currenttly away for 3 month doings a new film in China, Sam never left Brooke but she is now 18 and is at NewYork Film School, she is now an aspiring film writter. After Brookes success with taiming the wild Sam, social services asked if she could help with 16 year old Riley-Nicole Green. Brooke agreed. You can kind of think as Riley As a Newer Sam but slightly different personalitys. Sam will be in the story and will help Brooke._

_The Story is set 1month after Riley moved in, 3 weeks after Sam and Julian left, and a few days after Nathan had to leave for basketball season._

* * *

Chapter 1-

It was a Friday morning. Brooke had been up most of the night thinking of desings for a new line and checking on Riley. After being with Sam Brooke checked in on Riley,and the window, four times last night while she was up, but Riley never left her bed and this made Brooke happy. However her and Riley hadn't really connected yet, Riley didn't really let Brooke in, Brooke wanted the teenager to share her past and tell her how she was, but she never, she reminded Brooke of herself when she was younger,not letting anyone in,acting strong, Brooke knew more than anyone that this wasn't right and didn't want Riley to go through things alone.

_Brooke looked at the clock. "Riley! Breakfasst!!" Brooke Shouted._

_"Hollld on!" replied a grumpy Riley. Riley spent ages getting ready, she was different from Brookes other daughter this way, and she had a diffrent style than Sam._

_Just then the door flung open and Riley walked over to get her ceral. Brooke sat up from the couch and looked at Riley._

_Brooke raised an eyebrow. " Please dont tell me you actually think im going to let you out the house like that Riley!"_

_-"what!" Riley droped her spoon in the bowl , stood up and looked down at her outfit. " Whats wrong with it, its cute?" smirked Riley._

_Sam had her long brown hair in curls, her make up was done and had applied her favourite lip closs, she was wearing a small pink top that bushed up her boobs, an even smaller demin skirt and white high heels._

_Brooke raised another eyebrown and walked over to Riley. " High Hells? you are going to school young lady not some hussy night club, and where is your skirt ? Did nobody ever tell you that you have to wear a skirt with belts ?" Brooke said lookiing at Rileys outfit._

_"But its-"_

_Brooke jumped in- " No Buts Riley im not letting you go to school like that, nooo way!, now get back in and change, please , and hury up you will be late"._

_"Oh my god Brooke You never let me have any fun ! " Riley headed back to her room and slammed the door._

_" I do too !!!" shouted Brooke as the door slammed. She sighed and smiled, heading back over to the couch and sitting down._

* * *

_Ok Guys so please let me know what you think , and any ideas or suggestions you want to happen to the characters in the story- i will put it in =) ! _

_Thanks Guys x XD=)_


	2. Do i still look hot ?

_Hey thought i'd try chapter two =) let me know what you think or what you think i should do ! Thanks ! XD_

* * *

_The front door opened and in came Haley to take Riley to school, Riley was still in her room , thumping around , trying to make it clear to Brooke that shes angry she had to change her clothes,again._

_"Heyy" Said Brooke walking over from the kitchen and handing Haley a coffee._

_Haley smiled " Thanks Brooke". The two women sat on the couch. Haley looked down at the coffee table and noticed Brookes designs._

_"Wow Brooke they look awesome"_

_"Thanks"Brooke smiled."But they're not good enough, i have these ideas in my mind i just cant get them all out " Sighed Brooke._

_"You will get it "Said Haley rubbing Brookes back."You Know you will "_

_Brooke smiled" Thanks Hales"._

_Just then the living room door opened and out walked Riley, standing infront of Brooke and Haley. She waved her hands at her new outfit._

_She is now wearing a strapy blue top,that still showed more than Brooke would prefer but not as much as before, and light demin jeans with white shinny flip flops,showing of her blue glittery toe nails._

_"Well? Is this better for you ?" asked Riley._

_The girls smirked, "Its not great but its better" said Brooke smiling._

_"God i think you want me to go out in sweats and a jumper!"riley said roling her eyes._

"_We do" said Brooke and Haley at the same time laughing._

_Riley laughed. "Whatevvver, can we go ?" Looking at Haley._

_"Yeah come on trouble lets go" Haley stood up and walked towards the door with Riley._

_Riley looked back at Brooke.." Hey Brooke, do i still look hot?" she said smirking._

_Brooke raised an eyebrow and laughed.." Go to school Riley, and stay out of trouble"._

_Haley pushed Riley playfully out the door and waved to Brooke. Brooke sat back down on the couch and sighed.." Brooke Davis design something brilliant" she told herself, and at that Brooke got her sketches and went back to work._

* * *

_In Haleys car, Riley turned the music up full blast and started dancing, laughing. Haley laughed at turned the radio down._

_"I dont think i would look very profesional pulling up to school with the music like that" she smirked._

_Riley just smiled as they approached the school._

_"Thanks for the ride Haley" as Sam went to jump out the car._

_-"Riley!" Haley shouted to her for her to come walked back over to the car.._

_"Riley please dont get into any trouble today, go to all classes please , and behave in them all ..." giving Riley a motherly look._

_"Yeah Yeaaah i will" as Riley shut the door and walked over to her friends, 'the populour crowd'. It Hadn't taken long for Riley to fit in at school, with her beautiful looks and confident ways people liked her , she became a social butterfly and the head of the cheerleaders. Riley reminded everyone of a teenage Brooke, this was worrying. Haley sat in the car and wathed as Riley aproached her friends who all seemed happy to see her. After being hugged by her friends, Haley watched as the star of the basketball team smirked and walked over to Riley, also know and Quintin Fields. "Ohh not him" said Haley sighing. Quintin also know an 'Q' was also in the populour crowd ( the basketball players and the cheerleaders), he was the star of the team but known for causing trouble in all his classes and outside school. Riley smiled as he aproached her and put his hands around his waste, she put her arms around his neck and kissed him smiling._

_"She kept that one quiet " haley rolled her eyes and walked towards the classroom. If Riley was anything like teen Brooke, she should be worried._

* * *

_Kay guys tell me what u thought please =) ... i wanted Q back , so imagine he was never shot , although Brooke and Sam were attackted years ago , it was just a random freak.... Thanks =) x!_


	3. It was just fun

_Hey guys ! Thanks for the reviews, my spelling and grammer is really bad sometimes, how i got into higher english at school i dont know...lol. I will read it over better and stop the center italics =). As for the Beta reader thing i really dont know how that all works =S? Quite new to this guys so bare with me please lol. I will put Baley in it too XD thanks keep the reviews coming ! xox_

* * *

_Friday at school, period five, English, Haleys class._

_The Bell had just went and the school corridors quickly became swamped with chatty teenagers. One by one Haleys students entered the classroom including Riley chatting away to her friends, she smiled at Haley as she entered the classroom and sat down._

"Ok class settle down please!" Haley shouted over the teenagers discussing todays gossip.

"Class!" The class became quiet and looked at Haley while turning around in their desks and facing the front. Haley took the register.

..."Quintin Fields?" She looked around the class, Q was often late to class so Haley wasn't suprised.

Just then the door swung open and in walked a very smirk Mr Fields.

"Your Late" stated Haley

"Sorry Mrs Jay Scott, a had things to do, am here now" he smirked.

"Sit down Mr Fields, if your late again its detention."

"Damn, maybe I'll be late next time and you and me can have a little one to one time" he laughed as did the rest of the class, several high fives flew at Q.

"Last warning Quintin, now sit down."

It was a coincidence that their was a spare seat next to Riley, the two smirked at each other as he sat down next to her.

"Mm looks like a got the best seat in the house." smirked Q to Riley, who giggled and smiled in a flirtatious way.

Haley noticed this and studied the two, she wasn't happy about Riley being intrested in Quintin, it would only lead to trouble but Haley couldn't leave her students sitting any longer and began to teach the class by going over quotes from 'Les miserables'.

Throughout the class smirking was exchanged over Riley and Q and when the bell went and the class left quicker than they came she told Riley to wait behind. Riley told her friends she would catch up and sat down on a desk and stared and Haley, Haley walked infront of her desk and sat on it to be nearer to Riley.

"So, whats going on with you and Quintin Fields Riley?" she said studying her face.

"Nothing" she smirked. "Hes hot though right?"

"I saw you kissing him this morning, what was that about if its just '_nothing'?"_

Riley giggled in a childish way and rolled her eyes.

"_That_ was just fun."

"Riley that was not just fun, and i couldn't help but get the impression that it wasnt the first time use two had some ' fun'" Haley seemed angry now and looked and Riley wanting an answer.

Riley stood up of the desk to leave the class, Haley noticed she seemed uncomfortable after what she just said.

"Look Haley what we were doing was nothing, don't worry about, you shouldn't worry about it, it really doesn't effect you in any way."

Haley stood up and walked infront of Riley.

"See thats were your wrong their Riley, you are like a niece to me and i have a right to get worried about you or concerned by your behaviour, especially in my classroom as I'am also your teacher. Brooke is also your foster mom and my best friend. So it really does effect me in a way." She looked into Rileys eyes who seemed to become shy and embarresed in some way.

"Whateverrr" replied Riley noticing she was showing her emotions and began acting 'cool'."Listen im not coming home with you after school, me and Leah are going to the mall, tell Brooke i'll be home for tea" she smirked.

At this Haley went to respond to Riley not happy with her not coming home straight away but as students started coming through the door this gave Riley a chance to escape her words.

"Bye Haley" she smiled and quickly walked out the room, leaving Haley standing their anoyed by the teenager. She ran her hands through her hair and sighed looking at her new students .."Keep calm Haley" she said to herself and began teaching.

_Haley was angered by her and Rileys conversation, she was also concerned about Rileys relationship with Q, she knew Brooke didn't know about their relationship and she knew Brooke didn't know about Riley going to the mall after school but she couldn't do anything about it now untill after school was finished,when she would phone Brooke._

_What Haley didn't know was that Riley and Leah were definetley not going to the mall......_

_

* * *

_

Ok Guys please review and let me know what you think and what you would like to see in the story . Thank you !!!! =)


	4. We're busy girls

_Review please .... if you dont review you proper proper suck ! But if you review you dont and i'll love use always hehe ! ..Please review guys ;) XD And be honest good, bad ? Ill take it like a champ =)_

* * *

_Brookes house. Brooke was impressed by herself today, she managed to get some amazing designs done, get changed and tidy the whole house. She was going out with Peyton and Haley tonight to see Mia peform at TRIC, Lucas said he would watch Riley. Just then Brookes phone rang...._

_The name flashed up on her new iphone 'Julian' she smirked and grabbed the phone._

"Heyy" said a happy Brooke.

"Well theirs that beautiful voice ive been dreaming of all day, i have good news for you Brooke Davis.." replied Julian.

She smiled " You Do?"

"Yup!, my lead actors ill and has to get an opperation, their isn't much we can do the now and filiming wont be back on for another 3 days, so ill be in Tree Hill tomorrow afternoon, if thats ok with you?" he laughed.

Brooke smiled, she had been missing Julian so much.

"Of course it is, i can't wait"

"Good, me neither. hey Hows Nicky ( Julian called Riley this after her middle name)?"

Brooke sighed. "Shes good, I had to make her change again this morning... sometimes I think she forgets that shes only 16"

"Hmmm reminds me of someone else" Julain said laughing.

Brooke rolled her eyes, " Yeah I know use all say it, Rileys a 'mini-me', ..thats why I worry."

"You love her and take good care of her Brooke, nothing will happen to her"

Brooke smiled at Julians words , he to loved Riley and Brooke knew he saw her as his daughter.

"Listen Brookie, i have to go..but ill see you tomorow, and don't tire yourself out, i'll be keeping you up all night tomorrow night"

Brooke could feel Julian smirking, she raised an eyebrow and smirked also.

"Now i definetley can't wait, i love you Julian Baker"

"I Love You too Brooke Davis"

_The phone call ended and a very happy, slightly horney Brooke Davis was left smiling in her kitchen._

* * *

_School was finished and was out for the weekend. Haley tried to look for Riley but she knew the chances were slim, she had probably gone a sneeky way to avoid seeing Haley, Riley wasn't stupid. Haley was just going to phone Brooke but decided to go see her instead, she knew she wasn't going to be happy._

_Haley walked through Brookes front door and Brooke looked up from the kitchen, she noticed straight away Riley was not with Haley._

Brooke raised an eyebrow and walked towards Haley, " Haleeyy..? Where is Riley?" staring at Haley waiting for an answer.

Haley coughed nervous. " Not here" she smirked helplessly, waiting for Brookes response.

"Haley where is she?" Brooke asked worried.

"Well she told me she was going to the Mall with Leah, i didn't want her to go but she was so clever about it !I wasn't able to stop her or tell her not to because of my classes" Brooke continued to stare at Haley and Haley spoke again, " I knew you wouldn't of been happy with her going with no permisson, ..she told me to tell you she would be home for tea..."

Brooke sighed and stormed over to the kitchen table where her phone was sitting, she was pissed, Riley should of told her and not left it up to Haley.

"Its not your fault Haley, why am i not suprised at her, she can't just go all over town and not tell me" said Brooke while typing in Rileys number fast.

.....

* * *

_Riley and Leah were standing around the side of the Mall laughing and giggiling. Like Riley Leah was very pretty. She was small like Riley but not tanned like Riley. She had blue eyes not brown eyes like Riley, and long blonde hair rather than Rileys long Brown Hair. Leah was also a cheerleader and an 'it' girl from the populour crowd. If Riley was mini Brooke, Leah was a mini Rachel....._

"So will he definetley get it?" asked Riley while sucking on a loli-pop.

" Yeah , yeah, trust me he _always _gets it. Sometimes you have to flirt with him a little" leah Smirked and pulled up Rileys skirt making it shorter and pulling down her top showing more boobs.

"Better, the loli-pop works well too, keep sucking" she laughed.

Riley slapped her arm playfully and laughed. Just then loud music could be heard aproaching the girls.

"Here they come" stated leah. " Just act cool, i got this" she smiled at Riley keeping her confidence up.

The car stoped right infront of the girls and two older boys got out, college boys.

The blonde one, _Kacey_ , which was who Leah knew walked over and hugged her and looked at Riley.

"Whos this delight?" he asked Leah smirking at Leah and staring Riley up and down, Kaceys sidekick also looked Riley up and down and smirked.

Riley started getting uncomfortable , afraid she would she show it she put on an act.

"Look baby, were busy girls... are you gonna get us this or what?" Riley stated looking at Kacey, remembering to suck her loli-pop. Leahs eyes widened at Rileys words, she was afraid of what Kaceys reaction would be..

"Hmm Fiesty, i like you" he smirked. Leah laughed relieved and Riley looked smug. " Give us your money girls" Kacey said and handed out his hand.

..... Kacey, and his sidekick, had got the girls what they wanted and told the girls that they should hang out sometime and that they would call.

Now Leah and Riley were walking back to their houses, pleased with the results.

"Least we have drink for tonight now, i was very impressed with your flirty demanding attitude back their Rye, well done" leah laughed hitting her arm, Riley laughed.

_Just then Rileys phone rang the words 'Brooke-Better not answer' appeared on the phone_.

"Shit. Leah im going to go this way, you take the drink and ill meet u at park at 7? ok ?"

"Ok Rye, make sure you get your hot ass their on time " she said laughing to herself as she walked away.

_Riley answered._ " Heyy Brooke".

"Riley Nicole Green! What have i told you, always come home after school unless _we _have planned otherwise!" shouted Brooke.

"Chill Brooke...I Know this but it was an emergency, Leah had to..... return something". Riley bit her lip.

Brooke raised an eyebrow and nodded her head side to side at Haley as if to say 'Bullshit'.

"Ok Riley,Haleys here, we want to talk to you, hurry up and be here soon young lady."

Riley rolled her eyes. " Whatevver"

"Attitude Riley! Just get home,..now!!"

_The phone call ended and Riley started walking fast.... " here we goo" she said to herself as she could see her house in the distance._

_

* * *

_Ok Guys again please Review. PPLLEASSSEEE =) let me know what you thought !! XD


	5. Im Just Confused

_Hey big thanks to those reviewing.... im updating relli fast because im in my house all day today and its the 'october holidays' so noo school =). Please keep the reviews coming and help me to write well XD thanks ! xo_

* * *

_Brooke and Haley were standing in the kicthen, when the door gentley opened and in walked Riley. The two women stared at her as she stood at the door._

_Riley smiled innocently, hoping to get herself out of this talk._

Brooke walks over and points to the couch. " Sit down please Rye" she said in a calm tone, she wanted to talk to Riley not have a shouting match. Haley was behind Brooke and sat on another couch, also watching Riley.

Riley knew Brooke was either upset with her or worried because she called her 'Rye'.

Riley slowley walked over to the couch just before sitting down Brooke stopped her.

-"Wait a minute, I dont remember your skirt and top being that short this morning" Brooke said raising an eyebrow, again in a calm tone but with an angry expression.

_'Shit' _thought Riley, she forgot to fix that after Leah pulled them up earlier. Riley tried the inocent smile again and pulled her skirt down, then sat on the couch. Brooke sat next to her.

"Listen Riley, if i didn't care about you, i would let you walk about the town _wenever _you please.. but thats not going to happen because unfortunately for you, i do care about you, very, very, much." Brooke looked at Riley who was looking at the floor.

" It wasn't fair what you did to Haley, you know she cares about you and you left it up to her to tell me" Riley was still looking at the ground.

" I hear you were also pretty rude to Haley, thats not like you". Brooke studied Rileys face, she seemed embarrassed and uncomfortable. Riley shot a quick look at Haley who was also staring at her worryingly.

"Rye...look at me please" asked Brooke.

Riley looked up and nervously coughed. " Yeah I know, im sorry Brooke it won't happen again, Leah just really needed to go the mall before the store closed, and im sorry Haley it wasn't fair on you what i did."

Brooke smiled pleased at her calmness and appoligies, she took Rileys hand.

"Its ok Riley you just got me worried." said Haley.

Riley nodded and smiled.

Brooke gently shook Rileys hand, " Hey Rye sweetie, theirs something else we want to ask you.."

Riley looked at the two of them knowing what she was going to say....

"Is their something going on with you and Quientin Fields?" asked Brooke.

Riley shook her head.

"Well we know thats a lie Riley, i saw use kissing and flirting all through class. ...We aren't having a go at you sweetie,your mum and I just worry about you and would rather you told us if-"

Haley was cut of by Riley. " I told you earlier, it was just fun"

Brooke looked at Riley. "I do not like the sound of _fun _Riley, teenagers having _fun _normally leads to one thing Riley"

"Its not that kind of _fun_" smirked two women were not amused, Riley decided to expand her answer. " Were not doing it _yet_...if that makes you feel better." Riley looked back at the ground.

Haley and Brooke looked at each other and back at Riley, what did she mean by _yet?_

"Look use know how highschool is, captain of the cheerleaders, captain of the basketball team.."said Riley in a calm sarcastic tone.

Brooke seemed worried by what Riley was saying, as did Haley. Haley came over and sat at the other side of Riley taking her other hand like Brooke. This made Riley _very_ uncomfortable and they could see this, Brooke wanted to know why she went like this during close talks but Riley still hadn't really let Brooke in..

"Look at me Rye" said Brooke, gentley shaking her hand and looking at her in the eyes. " Please don't tell me that you feel you have to be close to boys, it doesn't have to work like that".

"Yeah Riley" agreed Haley. " Is this why you wear the short skirts and flirt with all the boy..you dont have to act like that if you dont want too, don't feel pressured to be somebody your not".

Riley looked upset and her eyes were filling up. Brooke started rubbing Rileys back when she flinched away.

"Riley..?" said Brooke who stared at her very worried.

Riley pulled out of Haley and Brookes hands still with teary eyes, she snapped.

" STOP! stop this, what the hell is this?" she looked at the two, who are very shocked by her reaction.

Riley stood up infront of the two and burst.

"Im fed up of always being watched!! don't get me wrong i do _like_ attention...but i can make up my own mind i don't need help. I can tell right from wrong and i can do what i want when i want! Dont act like use don't know how highschool works.. and use two _Brooke Davis and Haley James Scott _are telling me what to do! I do beleave that Brooke you were _alot_ worse than me and well Haley, getting pregnant at high school..i know use two were most definetley _not_ against teenage sex!...Sometimes i just get confused by what to do and what people want me to do, its hard when the eyes of the school are always on you!, but i can handle it, i can, i always do. I dont need you to worry or watch, please. I have figured things out by myself all my life, just me and nobody else, i did it then, i can do it now when i have to."

Although she didn't realise it, by now Riley had tears coming down her cheeks. Brooke and Haley stared at Riley it shock, the 'cool' teenager who didn't show her emotions let it all out.

Riley could barely breath and stared at the two adults, who still sat, in silence, staring back at Riley.

Riley thought about what she just happened, embarresed an anoyed with herself she headed towards the front door.  
"Look,i dont know why i told use that, i know use don't want to know...and im sorry..really just-"

-"Riley." said Brooke standing up and walking over to her. " Rye its ok." She grabbed Riley and hugged her trying to reassure her and calm her down.

"Riley, i love you." She hugged her closer. "I love you..even if sometimes im not happy by what you do, its not because i want you to be someone else its because i care for you. We know its hard being a teenager at high school, and i know especially how you feel, sometimes i think your just re-living my life. I Know we wern't angels in high school, we don't want you to do what we did....Highschool is confussing and you sometimes need to talk to people, i know what its like when the whole schools following you actions, you don't need to keep your problems all to yourself sweetie, were here for you, you might of been alone all your life but your not now, ok?... And when situations like sex and drugs come up you can talk to us Rye, we dont expect you to be anyone baby.

Brooke kissed Rileys head, although she wasn't too happy with what she said and she didn't like seeing her like this, Riley actually showed her emotions and told her problems rather that bottiling it up, and this was good.

Haley was now rubbing Rileys back as she cuddled into Brooke, she was calming down and had stoped crying.

Riley pulled away and looked at Haley and Brooke.

"Im sorry, i didn't mean what i just said about use i just got so angry,i dont judge use,i love you guys, im so sorry-"

"-Its OK, this is because you had so much bottled up, but now you know you can talk to us,all your family, always, about anything...yeah?" asked Haley.

Riley nodded. " Thank you" she said looking at them. Brooke and Haley smiled.

Brooke noticed the time.

"Ok babe you wanna go for a shower, your meeting Leah later to walk to the game aren't you? You want to be fresh to captain the cheerleaders" smirked Brooke.  
" We can talk later."

Riley nodded again and walked upstairs to the bathroom, feeling better after saying what was on her mind.

"You mean i want to look hot!!" she shouted downstairs smiling to herself.

"_Their she is_" said Brooke smiling and rolling her eyes to Haley. Haley laughed.

"Thanks Haley, for being their for Rye, and me."Brooke hugged Haley.

"Of course Brooke!" she smiled. "Shes just a confused teenager,high school is hard,we know that, just need to make sure she makes the right decisions."

Brooke nodded. " I know thats why im still worried, i don't want her to do things she doesn't want to do or go through the situations we all went through."  
She sighed, "But i'll talk to her later"

Haley rubbed Brooke shoulder. "Your a great mum Brooke Davis, shes lucky to have you".

Brooke smiled at Haleys words. " Thanks Hales."

" Hey i have to go get Jamie from Peytons, but you still up for going out after we all go to the game?" asked Haley.

Brooke smiled and nodded " Cant wait, im dying for a drink!" she giggled.

Haley smiled at Brooke "Ok see you tonight".

_Haley opened the front door and left. Brooke walked over to the couch and flopped on it....she sighed rolling her eyes...."teenagers and their crazy moodswings". But Brooke wasn't going to forget what Riley had said in her out burst. She was worried and needed to watch her, to make sure she doesn't do the wrong things._

_ Thats what Mums do, and Brooke was Rileys Mum.  
_

* * *

Ok Guys let me know what you think.... was it too much ? Good ? Bad? Let me know cause i wasn't sure on this chapter, i just felt that Riley shouldn't come across as heartless and problem free.... But review please cause use can help =) and be sure to tell me what you would like to see happening!... So Please review, big thanks to those who already are hehe XD =).


	6. You'll Regret It Forever

_Hey Guys =), im doing chapter six now, im regretting the red bull's i've been drinking all night because its 02:38am and im wide awake....  
Thanks - othlvr16 , kcbienaime , stillwell07 , eryn117, stagediva23 , and aemcd....for the reviews they mean alot.. Im glad you guys liked chapter 5 , wasn't sure if it was going to be a success or a failure =). And Sam Will be in the story soon!  
Well hope use guys keep reading and review telling me if i've did anything wrong or good, u guys areee greaat XD!  
Thanks- Nicole =) xo_

* * *

_As Lucas is the teams coach,along with Skillz, and Riley is the captain of the cheerleading team..Peyton,Brooke and Haley were going to watch, they were also going out after the game. Jamie was with a babysitter and Nathan was still away at the NBA training.  
They were all going to go together, normally Riley would be with them but she had told Brooke her and Leah "haaaad!" to meet before to discuss emeregency routine changes, this of course was bullshit._

_Riley and Leah were almost approaching the school, it was busy , it was an important night for Tree Hill. The Tree Hill Ravens were in the semi finals, win tonights game, in the finals,..and the whole town was pretty much going to be here, obviously.  
The girls had their cheerleading dresses on and extra make-up. Riley made sure her long brown hair was in perfect curls and Leah had clearly spent ages getting her long blonde hair poker straight. Like it or not the first 6 minutes of tonight, the opening cheer, ment Tree Hill's eyes would be on them and they were shure as hell gonna look good.  
They had one little problem they had to handle before they entered the gyms hall, ...stashing the alcohol._

"Right where will we put out baby?" smirked Leah, carefully holding up the litre of Vodka.

"Lets put in them trees" replied Riley, pointing to trees just next to them round the side of the school.

"What if someone finds it?" said Leah being protective of the bottle.

"God! your right Leah!, I wasn't thinking , so many people walk about tree's these days looking for bottles of vodka..!" she said sarcasticaly, pretending to slap her head and laughing.

"Shutt it" laughed Leah. " Fine well put it over their,warning you now Rye, if we come out this Gym and we have to go to a party with no drink.. you will regret it forever". she smirked walking towards the trees.

_"_Watch it, don't jinx us, remember Brooke wants me to go to Lucas's house after this. Remember our plan...still think you can do it?" she asks looking at Leah,whos placing the bottle gentley in bushes around the tree's.

"Please! Of course i can Rye, it will work easy" she replied smirking.

"Good" smiled Riley.

_The two girls walked towards the school doors, it was soo busy , Riley spotted Haleys car by the door, so they were all inside. The music could be heard from miles away and this made the two girls excitted._

_"_You ready to cheer your hot ass of Rye ?" Smirked Leah.

"Hell yeah !"replied an excited Riley.

"If your this excited the now, wait till i see you at this party, when your _hanging_ with the basketball star ,Quintin Fields" she said laughing.

Riley playfully slapped Leah on the arm. "Cheeky Bitch!"

_The two girls laughed as they headed towards the changing rooms, tonight was going to be full of excitment , to say the very least._

* * *

Okay Guys let me know what you thought, this chapter was short.. just a little build up hehe XD! Thanks guys!!


	7. I've Got A Feeling

_Hey Guys =) Happy use are liking the chapters so far !! =) And THANKS! for the reviews , use r great ! Keep em comin =).....And i know Last chapter was tiny, wont happen again !!!! XD  
__- Nicole xo_

* * *

_Brooke,Peyton & Haley were sat in the busy gym._

_"_God,this brings back memories" Brooke said, looking around at the gym.

"I know, wonder where the partys at tonight" smiled Peyton tapping Brookes arm. Haley laughed.

"Not helping Peyton, their might not even be a party, and besides Rileys going to your house when were out."

Peyton laughed at Brooke's annoyed face. "Well thats good then, cause we all remember that game night equalled party which equalled Brooke Davis minus her clothes" she said laughing and smiling again.

Brooke shot Peyton a bitchy sarcastic smile and the girls all laughed.

_Just then the lights in the gym dimmed and the music started.._

_"Give it up for the TREE HILL CHEERLEADEERS!!" The crowd, cheered in excitement and watched as the pretty cheerleaders bounced onto the floor, lead by Riley._

_The cheerleaders danced to a remix of 'Black Eyed Pea's- I Gotta Felling'. Most eyes were on Riley, especially Brookes,Peyton and Haleys. They were proud of Riley she worked hard to be a good cheerleader and had clearly made a good team. Brooke wasn't too impressed with the amount of sexual gestures that were in the cheer, but apart from that it was amazing and she looked amazing. Brooke was very impressed, she was almost a better cheerleader than she was._

_As the song ended, the girls gave flirtacious winks and kisses to the crowd, who were cheering and clapping very loud , and bounced back off the gym._

_"_Wow, she really is mini-Brooke, shes really good!" said Haley

Brooke smiled and Peyton nodded in agreement.

_The lights came back on and the anouncments went off for the Tree Hill Raven Basketball Team, and the gym went crazy as the team ran on stage. _

_The adults watching from the bench watched Quintin carefully, they wanted to see what him and Riley acted like around each other, ...and they defenetley weren't shy._

_Quintin ran on stage,as they announced his name,he confidently picked up a ball and dunked it in the net to impress the audience, who clapped as he did this.  
He then ran up beside Riley who was cheerleading at the side of the Gym.  
__He childishly smirked as he ran up to her, she smirked back._

"Damn Baby, you know hot to turn the boys on in your cheers" he laughed, looking Riley up and down.

She looked back at him laughing and licked her lips "Baby you ain't seen nothing yet."

Q walked up to her , put an arm around her waste and pulled her in to whisper in her ear, "_ Well, a can't wait to see it"_, then lightly bit her ear and pulled away, smirking he ran back on the gym to play the game. The two teenagers were teasing each other, and it was working.

Brooke noticed this "What the hell was that?! That was _'take me to your bedroom'_ whispers, i know it was!"

Peyton was laughing- She put her arm on Brookes shoulder " Relax Brooke, nothings going to happen here, were watching them".

_Brooke sighed and watched the game, she looked at her iphone and up came a message from Julian_

_"Hey Baby, my flights leaving soon so ill be in tree hill in the middle of the night, i'll get you at the house. I Love you Brooke Davis."_

_Brooke smiled and got excitted she couldn't wait too see Julian._

_Haley noticing Brookes smile " W_hat you so happy about?"

"Julians coming home tonight for a few days" she smirked.

Peyton laughed "HA! so i guess game nights _still_ equals Brooke Davis minus her clothes!"

Haley was in hysterics. Brooke made a shocked face at Peytons sex remark, and laughed while hitting Peyton and Haley playfully on their arms, they contiued watching the game.

* * *

_The Ravens had won 50-48. Quintin scoring more than half these points, and scoring the winning basket.  
Lucas, Brooke, Peyton and Haley were standing in the now empty gym laughing and talking.  
Riley and leah were standing at the doors watching them, preparing themselves to go over._

"Ok,can you do this still?" Riley looked at Leah.

"Course, hold on"...

At this moment Leah began having tears rolling down her face and began breathing funny.

Riley smiled at her friends talent, thanks to her childhood acting carrer, Leah could _always_ make herself cry.

" Genius Leah!, ok... c'mon." She grabbed Leahs arm and they walked towards the adults. As they approached the adults they looked at Riley comforting a very distressed Leah.

Brooke walked over- " Girls, whats wrong?" she said worrying. Haley had also walked over to the girls.

"Leah whats wrong asked Haley?" staring at the crying girl.

Leah never spoke, that was the plan, "_ Look really upset,dont say a word"_.

Riley spoke for her looking at Brooke and Haley. " Her boyfriend broke up with her, hes an ass."

"Oh Sweetie" said Brooke rubbing her back.

"Look Brooke, Leah needs me tonight, can i stay at her house? , were just staying in".

Leah looked up and Brooke tears streaming down her face, this was part of the plan ,_"When i ask if i can stay,you look at her, she won't be able to say no."_

Brooke sighed and nodded. " Okay sweetie, but i want you to tex me wen your in and before you go to sleep ok?" Brooke looked at Riley, warning her in some way.

Riley nodded, " Yeah, thanks Brooke, love you" she started walking away with Leah and shouted back to the rest of the adults " Byee Guyys!!".

_The two girls waited till they got out the gym and in the changing rooms, they had butterflys from excitment and smiles form ear to ear._

_They got in the changing rooms and exploded, screaming, jumping and hugging._

_Thanks to the girls and their deceiving ways they were out all night! Brooke thought Riley was at Leahs, and Leahs mum thought Leah was at Rileys. They had brought hot clothes to change into and had drink stashed to take to "The Party Of The Year"!._

"Can't beleave we did it!"smirked Riley getting her clothes out her bag.

"Told you we would get to go, now we have _all_ night" she laughed.

"Ok once were ready well go to the trees and get our drink, then we can head" Leah nodded in agreement, both girls still smiling.

_Riley got a message that flashed on screen 'Q'_

_-"When use coming? Dont keep us waiting all night you little hotties. And Damn girl, hope i can get a private cheer tonight ;)" _Riley smirked and showed Leah the message.

Leah smirked."Ohh private cheer, how kinky is that?!"

"Shupp" Riley said , the two girls were laughing and continued getting ready.

_Tonight was definetly going to be a party the would never forget..._

_

* * *

_

Ok Guys , please review , means alot .... let me know what you think, this chapter was hard to do and im not sure if it worked...? Let me know? And Sam will be in the story in a few chapters! Thanks Guys XD =) x


	8. She Is So Dead

_Thanks for the reviews guys ... they make me happy =)! Keep em coming.....please ! ... Heres chapter 8 , let me know ;) x_

* * *

_The girls spent 'just' one hour in the school changing room getting ready, they watched from the school Peyton,Lucas,Haley and Brooke leaving, they were safe. They ran to the trees and poured their vodka into a bottle of sprite and began drinking, they weren't going to turn up to the party sober, thats not 'cool'._

_As the girls sat laughing on a bench next to the tree's Rileys phone began ringing...coming up on the front screen as 'Samson' , she gave Leah the 'Shhh' sign and answered._

_"_Hi Sam" Riley said it an cool voice, but she was actually really happy to hear from her.

"hey Riley, what you doin?"

"Em nothing, just sitting in Leahs"

"Uhuh" replied Sam in a sarcastic voice. " Is that where you really are Rye?, you know you could tell me."

Riley laughed.."Sure i could, last time i told you , you recorded the call and sent in to Brooke." Riley could hear Sam rolling her eyes.

"That was one time!" she laughed.

"Did Brooke make you call?" asked Riley.

"No, well...she did call me saying how she was praying you were actually going to Leahs."

Riley stayed silent. Sam spoke again "I just got this feeling, call it a sisters instinct that Riley _might_ be up to something".

"Well , shes not" smirked Riley.

"Ok, ok... but if you get in any trouble you call me or Brooke, or even Haley or Peyton?"..."Ok Rye?" Sam knew that Riley was no doubt up to something, she knows she would of been 2 years ago, but their wasn't much she could do the now, she was in New York.

"Yeah, yeah , yeah i know...i _'have to talk to people' .". _

Sam laughed, god Riley reminded her of her sometimes.

"Bye Samson, i'll see you soon yeah?"

"Yeah ill be home soon for a bit, bye Rye."

_They both hung up._

* * *

_Brooke , Peyton and Haley walked into TRIC. Mia was playing tonight and it was a good excuse for the mums to go out. They got their drinks and sat at a table near the bar._

_"_She better be at Leahs" said Brooke.

"Well i don't think they would go out , Leah was a state, poor girl" sighed Haley.

"Hope so" smiled Brooke. "Anyway i can check on her later, in the mean time , lets watch Mia and have some fun"smirked Brooke, trying to take her mind of Riley.

Haley and Peyton agreeded and the three women started laughing and talking.

* * *

_As Riley and Leah walked up the steps of Steven Hainnes beach house the party had clearly got out of control, it looked great. Being the populour girls as they approached the house people steped out the way to let them buy, guys watched them ready to jump for them and girls stared at them, wishing to be them. They walked in the living room and found their crowd laughing and talking at the table, playing a drinking game also known as 'i never'._

_Quintin Fields and Steven Hainnes aproached the two girls. Q coming up and smirking to Riley handing her a drink in a red cup and Steven hugging Leah, also handing her a cup._

Riley smiled. "What is it ?" she asked staring in the cup.

Q smirked. "Em everything really some of the guys made a shit-mix of all the drink."

Riley looked at Leah who had just downed the whole cup and was now kissing Steven, Quintin and Riley both laughed.

"Oh what the hell" and Riley downed the cup and smiled sexily and Quintin.

"Riley." he smirked. " Any one told you how sexy you look." he grabbed her closer to him so their bodys were touching.

"Well the whole room did , they just said it with their eyes." she giggled at her joke. Q smirked as he moved hair of her face and began kissing Riley.

They walked over to the table to join in and Riley sat on Quintin's lap, flirting with him and touching him above his clothes, she was such a tease.

Leah had sat on the couch and continued making out with Stephen, blocking out the other 60 people in the house.

* * *

_After the show at Tric and many good conversations and trips down memory lane - Brooke , Peyton and Haley decided to call a cab and go home._

* * *

_It was now 12:03am and their wasn't a sober teen in the house. Riley,Q, Steven and Leah had been sitting together at the porch playing 'i never' when Q had an idea._

_"_How about we go to the beach?" he smirked at Steven and looked at Riley, who looked at Leah.

Leah smiled, " Yeah lets go " she said kissing Stevens neck. Steven picked her up and carried her down the steps laughing.

Quintin looked at Riley. She nodded and smiled, Q held out his hand and pulled her up as they walked hand in hand down the steps, each carrying a cup of 'shit-mix' in their other hands.

_They four were walking down the path next to the road heading for the beach, by now the teenagers , thanks to their alcohol intake were increasingly and Steven were walking laughing. Quintin and Riley had finished their drinks and Quintin picked Riley up, so her legs were wrapped around his waste and began kissing very passionetly, the two got carried away and fell on the sand next to the path and continued the kissing, lauging and touching._

* * *

_The three women were in the cab and Brooke was looking at her phone, Julian was home and she was excitted to see him but Riley still hadn't tex Brooke saying she was ok._

"She still hasn't tex me!" said an angry Brooke to her two best friends.

Brooke began rambiling on about how she knew it was a bad idea to just let her stay at Leahs such short notice. At this Peyton looked out the window.

"Em thats because our Riley is busy doing something else" she nodded her head to the window and Brooke and Haley seen what she was looking at.

"STOP!" Brooke shouted to the taxi driver.

" She is so dead!" she shouted as she scrambled out the car, Peyton and Haley right behind her.

_

* * *

Ok guys as usual let me know what you think and what you would like to see !! THANKS XD ! xo_


	9. I would rather you told me

_Thanks guys who keep reading this and reviewing 33 and if you are reading...and not reviewing =O.... please do =)! Thanks ! Chapter 9 ;)_

* * *

_Brooke Davis couln't beleave her eyes, she knew her 16year old foster daughter Riley was no angel but she trusted her tonight when she promised she was going to Leahs.... What Brooke wanted to know was how Riley went from staying in at Leahs to being on the beach, in a very short dress, with Quintin Fields, and way on second base._

"RILEY NICOLE GREEN!" Brooke shouted at her drunk teenager, who was now standing up and pulling down her dress.

"Oh fuck" said Leah, letting go of Stevens hand and staring at Riley.

Brooke stormed on to the sand, followed by Haley and Peyton. Leah and Steven were staring at the ground, Riley and Quintin were standing next to each other, Quintin putting his top back on.

"Young Lady! You told me you were going to Leahs and now i find you on a beach making-out with Quintin!" she stared at Riley wanting an answer.

Riley laughed.

Brooke walked up infront of Riley and raised her eyebrow. "ARE YOU DRUNK?!" she looked in Rileys very red eyes wanting an answer,even though she knew she was.

Quintin decided to help Riley."This aint as bad as it all looks". Brooke shot him a warning look.

"Excuse me ?! It looked pretty bad from where i was, four drunk teenagers, on a beach, two of which making out in the sand, removing clothes!"

Peyton decided to speak " You Boys get out of here, you won't be seing these two for a while."

Steven looked at leah who nodded, Quintin went up to Rileys face and kissed her.."Ill see you".

Brooke was shocked at their actions, right infront of her, she bit her lip as the boys walked away.

"Riley, get in this car right now." Brooke spoke calm but with an angry expression she didn't know how the drunk teen would react if she started shouting.

Leah tried to walk of slowly but Haley grabbed her arm " Not as fast kiddo, were taking you home to your mother". Leah walked with Peyton and Haley to the cab.

"Now please Rye".asked Brooke again.

Riley sighed and walked to the cab, knocking Brookes shoulder as she shoved by her.

_"Breath Brooke, Breath" _She whispered to herself and they all got in the car.

* * *

_The cab had to stop 3 times to let Leah be sick, Riley couln't help but laugh and was told of by Brooke and her aunts. Brooke took Leah to her door and spoke to her mum for 13minutes exactly, felt like a lifetime for Riley, she saw Leahs Mums face from the window and it didn't look good, Leah wouldn't be out for a while. Peyton and Haley got droped off at their houses, whispering encouraging words to Brooke, Riley didn't care._

_They walked in the house and Brooke slammed the door, Brooke and Riley both stopped to see Julian in the kitchen smiling._

"Riley, couch" Brooke pointed to the couch and Riley sat.

_Brooke went over to Julian and hugged him, giving him the 411 of the night, he went outside to give Brooke time to try and talk to Riley._

Brooke walked over to the living room and stood infront of Riley.

"Flying solo on this talk are we Brooke" Riley smirked.

"Don't get clever Riley!...its not going to help you, you lied to me tonight, big time." She looked at Riley who just stared at her smiling, still too drunk to care.

"Its done now Brooke, build a bridge and get fucking over it"

Brooke was shocked at Rileys words,she had never swore at her, she clearly had way to much to drink.

"Riley, just go to bed, we will have a serious talk in the morning dont you forget it"

Riley stumbled up and walked to her room.."Whatevverr Brooke" she slammed the door shut.

Brooke sat on the couch and sighed,running her hands through her Brown hair.

* * *

_Brooke and Julian spent all night talking about Riley, they were angry,disapointed and worried by the teenagers actions. ..Sam had also been phoned to see what she thought on how to handle Riley._

_Riley woke up to a splitting headache and still weaing last nights dress.  
She stumbled up and looked at her phone- 3 new messages._

_Message1- Sam- "Rye you are sooooo dead".  
Message2-Quintin-"Hey girl, are you still alive? Sorry about last night, but i had fun...it was worth it...we can still carry on from where we left you know ;) x"  
Message3-Leah-"Hey hoe, so im dead, grounded 2 weeks. Was sick another twice when i came home,gadz...u faced the music yet?Let me no..love you"_

_"Shit" thought Riley as she walked towards the door. _

* * *

Riley stumbled out her room and found Brooke staring at her, she walked upto Riley with a bottle of water and two tablets.

"Take these and sit".

Riley was scared by Brooke's calm but harsh tone, she did as she was told and walked over to the couch, Brooke sat on the coffee table so she was right infront of Riley.

"Riley why did you lie to me?" Brookes voice seemed hurt.

Riley didn't want to look at Brooke, she decided to focus on her bottle of water in her hands.

"Riley?" Brooke asked again.

Still not looking at Brooke, Riley spoke. "Because i really wanted to go to the party, i had to be their. I knew you wouldn't of let me go, so it was the only way."

"I would rather you had told me Riley, what if was their was an emergency, i wouldn't of know where you were".

Riley contiued to stare at the bottle now peeling off the lable.

"You are sixteen years old Riley and you were drinking, your too young to drink, it gets you in bad situations- like the situation i found you in."

_"Oh God here it comes" thought Riley._

"If we hadn't of found you, what would of happened?" she stared at Riley, really wanting an answer but Riley looked at the bottle.

"Ok stop that" said Brooke taking the bottle, "Look at me Rye, were use two going to, you know ..go all the way".

Riley looked at Brooke, she expected to see an angry Brooke Davis face, instead she saw a concerned motherly face.

"I dont know" she said quietly.

Brooke swallowed and sighed. She hated thinking that her 16 year old was almost having sex, or all ready was, but she had to know.

Brookes hand touched Rileys knee and she leaned forward.

"Rye sweetie, are you a virgin?"

"_Oh my god, she did not just ask me that" thought Riley... _"Brooke!" she said embarresed.

"Riley i would rather you told me, its ok.." Brooke looked at her eyes, searching for an answer.

"Yes" she said, Brooke noticed Riley was embarresed by the fact that she was.

Brooke took Rileys hands in hers and shaked them gently.

"Don't be embarresed about it Riley. Its something to be proud of sweetie.. but as much as i hate to think about it, you won't always be and when you think that times coming.. i really want you to come talk to me Riley. Can u promise me that baby?"

Riley nodded, _"do i tell her about Q, the message he sent me." she thought._

Brooke leaned forward and hugged her, Riley huged her back. They both got so much comfort out the hug, because of Rileys 'wall' they didn't have much talks and they didn't have heart to hearts often, but they both could feel the love.

"_maybe later" _thought Riley, she didn't want to bring it up now, besides it would only worry Brooke and she had worried enough.

Riley pulled away and half smiled" So, how long?"

"Three weeks, only out the house to go to cheer practice,which i will take you to, or when you are with me, Julian, or your Aunts and Uncles."

Riley nodded and accepted her punishment, it could of been alot worse.

"Now go for a shower, all i can smell is alcohol" said Brooke tapping her knee. Riley smiled and walked to go upstairs.

-"Rye" said Brooke, making Riley turn back and look at her.

"Were all going for dinner at Aunt Haleys later, so wear something nice and by nice i mean jeans and a pretty top."

Brooke raised an eyebrow. "Not that dress, i don't want to see you in anything that short again"

Riley smiled and looked at her outfit. " Ok its a _bit _short."

Brooke laughed "Hmm just a bit".

Riley was half way up the stairs when she looked back at Brooke, "Hey Brooke?".

"Yeah sweetie?" said Brooke standing up concerned.

"I Love you"

Brookes heart melted and she smiled. " I love you too baby."

_Riley turned around and smiled, knowing Brooke was touched by her words. But it was true, she did love Brooke now, although she couln't call her 'mum', not yet... but she knew that the way things were going...she could soon.  
__ But for now she focused on getting ready, she had alot of appologies to do tonight... _

* * *

_So their it was Chapter 9 ;) let me knowww ! - __ xox XD_


	10. I have a plan

**_Hi Guys, Ive Been updating this pretty fast due to the fact that its the school holidays and its been like real cold outside...and not much going on =(...causing more nights in! Butt thanks for the reviews,still would like to see more tho...but happy use are liking it...makes me smile = :) ! Anyway heres the next chapter,you know the drill ;) x_**

* * *

"Riley, you almost ready!?" shoted Brooke to Riley who was in her room.

Just then Riley walked out- Wearing nice jeans and white dolly shoes.A cute blue top-with matching eyeshadow, that made her brown eyes long brown hair was done in long curls and was pushed back at the front with a white hairband.

Brooke and Julian looked at Riley in silence for a minute- she looked so much more beautiful when she wasn't trying so hard.

Riley noticed the stares. " What?...Will i go change?"

Brooke smiled " No Honey, you look lovley." Julian agreed " Yeah Nicky, very pretty".

Riley blushed and smirked. " Thanks guys, but enough of the 'cheesyness'- lets go im starving!"

They all smiled and left the house for Haleys.

----------------------------------------------------

As Riley opened the door an excitted 6 year old came running to greet her.

"Riley!"he shouted hugging her legs.

"Hey Jay" she smirked and ruffled his hair.

"Will you please play the xbox with me Rye?"

Riley looked at Haley,Nathan,Peyton,Lucas,Brooke and Julian. She needed to say sorry to them at some point.

"Go play with Jamie, you can talk later" said Brooke.

Riley smiled and grabbed Jamies hand who pulled her through to the living room.

-----------------------------------------------------

The Adults were in the kitchen, but Brooke and Peyton were helping Haley with tea and Julian,Lucas and Nathan were sat at the table laughing and drinking beer.

"So how'd it go?" Asked Haley reffering to Brookes talk with Riley.

"Pretty good actually, think i got some sense into her. I had to give her the talk".

Peyton laughed "As in the sex talk?" she smirked like a little girl.

Brooke nodded.

"Well good, i think she needs it" said Haley reffering to what they saw of her and Quintin.

"Yeah, well she told me she was a virgin"

"Really?"said Peyton seeming confused.

"_Thanks Peyton_, making me feel good." said Brooke looking at Peyton and Haley who were laughing.

"Well _anyway,_ i told her she could come to me when she thinks she going to you know..."

Haley seemed proud of Brooke."Well thats good Brooke, make sure she knows were _all_ here for her,_always_".

Peyton nodded her head in agreement with Haley.

"Hey did you see how pretty she looks tonight" smiled Haley.

"Very pretty,shes a pretty girl- everyone stoped when they seen her she looked 16 not 21,shes beautiful." Peyton added. "You did that too at that age , light up the room"

Brooke blushed and shrugged smiling as if to say 'what can i say'.

At this moment Julian walked over, hearing the end of the conversation he walked behind Brooke and put his arms around her waste.

"She still does,everyday." Brooke smiled leaning back she softly kissed Julians lips.

Nathan shouted across the room " Julian man, you trying to make the Scott brothers look bad!" he smirked.

The room laughed.

-------------------------------------------------

The family had ate dinner. The Boys were out back playing basketball and the girls were sat spralled out in the living room.

Riley was lying on the couch and her head was on Brookes lap, who was playing with her hair. Haley and Peyton were curled up on the other couch.

"Hey Guys" Riley said,staring at the ceeling."Im sorry, for you know, just causing trouble and that..."

They all smiled.

"Honey its fine, we know you are, you just need to keep yourself out of trouble." smiled Haley.

"Yeah cutie" smirked Peyton..."You know me and Haley are always hear for you aswell as Brooke and Julian".

Riley smiled and rolled her eyes. " I know, i know...dont be shy... _ talk to people_".

They smiled and nodded.

Riley got up "Need to pee" she smiled and left the room.

Haley and Peyton pretended to clap at Brooke,impressed with Rileys attitude.

"Wow. That was a very polite Riley compared to last night" smiled Haley to her friend.

Brooke smilled like a little girl and jumped up and down "I know!!"

Peyton and Haley laughed - "We always told you, ure an amazing Mum "

Brooke ran over and sat in the middle of the two, and they all leaned in for a group hug.

---------------------------------------

When Riley was in toilet she looked at her phone, again 3 new messages.

1- Quintin- "It sucks that your grounded girl. But ill see you at practice tomorrow, i need to talk to you anyway....i have a plan ;)" -  
2-Leah-" Ok so ive re-aranged my room 8 times today! Im so bored Rye its beyond words..." Riley laughed out loud at the thought of Leah being so bored to do her room. .."Im missing you slutbag...you going to cheer practice tomorow?...i'am...god,the thought of its the only thing thats keeping me going! Steven will be their too ;) ..on the boy note, have you decided what you want from you and Q, you will see him 2mz anyway....personally think you should go for it...but hey when did anyone take advice from Leah?!..Anyways Biacth i'll see you tomorow Ilu ;) xox"  
2-Sam- "Hey wreck head, im coming home next week, no funny buisness from now till then- i need to talk to you. Be good till then ok Rye? Dont do anything i've done ;) cya sis"

_-------------------------------------------_

Riley came back downstairs and joined the girls. After reading those messages she became confused ..thinking about Q, what did she want?, did she want to sleep with him and nothing else? , did she want a relationship ? what did he want ?....should she take leahs advice and "go for it".

Brooke noticed Rileys face " Babe you ok??"

Riley wipped the confussion of her face. " Yeah fine" she smiled.

Brooke smiled and nooded, though not convinced.

_Riley wouln't think about it tonight, tonight she and everyone else in her new family was happy, she wasn't going to ruin it._

_Besides she would see her friends and Q tomorrow, she could deal with it then......and find out Q's 'plan'.............._

_

* * *

_

**Well watcha think? i know this chapter wasn't very excitting but i had to have a 'build up' chapter .... no worries ... drama's just around the corner ;) THANKS ! X**


	11. Im In

**_Hey so heres chapter 11 guys =) =O! Thanks for the reviews, please review this chapter ;)_**

**_It gets a tad mature at one bit btw guys =o !!_**

**_ Anyway use know the drill ;) ....Thanks guys ,use r gr8 XD ! x_**

_Brooke and Riley were in Brookes car as Brooke was driving Rye to cheer practice ar the knew that Quintin would be their.. as it was basketball practice aswell, but she couldn't lock Riley away from the world, as much as she wishes she could....she just had to trust her.  
As they pulled up to school, Leah was standing outside waiting for Riley, the two best friends smiled as they saw each other._

Riley was clipping off her seatbelt and was just about to jump out the car as Brooke stopped her.

-"Riley!"

Riley looked at Brooke, halfway out the car.

"Stay out of trouble Rye,please"

Riley rolled her eyes, and smiled " Me ? Me getting into trouble?, you must have me confused.."

Brooke raised her eyebrow, "Well it won't matter anyway, because Lucas is on the task of keeping his eye on you tonight." she smirked.

Riley sighed and smiled " Byyyee Brooke" and jumped out the car, running to her best friend.

_Brooke watched as Riley ran up to her best friend as they hugged, god she really did remind Brooke of her when she was that age, which was pretty scary for Brooke to think about._

_ She watched the two girls go into the school and drove home, to her boyfriend._

* * *

_Riley and Leah were walking towards the gym hall discussing Q's message._

"I Hope its another party" screeched Leah.

Riley laughed at her friend, she never wanted to stop partying.." Leah, don't you think we've got into enough trouble from partys recently to be thinking of another one?"

"Thats true" sighed Leah "Buttttt!, we can look at it your way, or we can look at it this way.."

"Which is?" asked Riley.

Leah stopped infront of Riley and smirked..."Which is that we have got into so much shit recentley that, fuck it, what else could we losse?"

Riley thought about what her friend just said, she was getting at something, if this plan had anything to do with breaking the rules ...what was the worst that could happen after the weekend?

Riley gave her childish smile "I see were your coming from"

Leah turned back around and linked arms with Riley and continued walking - " I know, people should think my way more often"

"Wouldn't quite say that Leah,.. your still a crazy bitch."

"Heyy!" said Leah slapping her friends arm playfully.

* * *

_As the two girls entered the room their was three things that Riley noticed. One, was her cheerleaders who were waiting on her to start practice, two, was Quintin who was practicing shooting at the net, he stopped and looked at her, they both exchanged flirtatious smiles.....and three, was her Uncle Lucas who was walking towards her._

"Go start them Leah" said Riley looking at Lucas, leah noticed him too and nodded before running to the team.

Riley stopped and gave a small wave and smile- " Heyy"

He nodded " Riley."

"Look, i know Brooke put you on watch, but you don't have to, im not five you know Luke and you should focus on the team"

Lucas looked down at Riley and sighed- " Well after Friday night, i want to keep an eye on you Riley, i do care you know"

Riley never answered.

He looked at Riley and noticed that she had quickly stood up straight, pulled up her her cheerleading outfit and fixed her squinted his eyes in confussion and looked behind him to see what she was looking at, and noticed Quintin Fields running over.

Quintin bounced the ball off the ground and smirked- " Hey pretty"

She slightly blushed and winked " Hey handsome."

Quintin, being soo atrracted to Riley went to walk closer to her, when lucas walked in the middle of the two, feeling he had to stop the teenage lust he was watching.

"10 laps Quintin" he said firmly.

Q sighed "Damn coach Scott, don't get too jelous" He moved his head over and looked at Riley, he winked at her before running to do his laps.

Lucas looked down at Riley , who had raised her eyebrow and was making an 'o' shape with her mouth.

She placed her hand on her hip madly and looked up at him.

"Serious Luke?!"

Lucas sighed and put his hand on her shoulder, " Im just looking out for you, i don't like use two being with each other"

She shook his hand off, " well does anyone care about what _i want !"_

She stormed off to captain her team, and Luke ran his hands through his hair.. "Riley!" he shouted, wanting her to turn around.

She did, but only to give him another piecing look and continue walking.

_"She is so Brooke Davis's daughter" _he said to himself and walked back over to coach, disapointed in how that conversation ended.

* * *

_Brooke walked into her house after dropping Riley off at cheer practice, the couple had 2 hours while she was out to spend time together,just the two of them._

_"Boyyyfriiieeendd" _Shouted Brooke in a sexy suggestive voice as she shut her front door and dropped her bag.

Julian walked out from the bathroom, shirtless and with just his jeans on.

Brooke raised her eyebrows and bit her lip, making Julian flash his childish grin. She walked over to him and put her arms around his neck, he put his hands on her hips.  
He began kissing her next and slowly moving down to her collar bone and all above her chest, kissing her softly but passionatly, this made Brooke let out a small moan.  
He then took his hands up from her hips and pulled her top over head,so he could see Brookes breasts, he then uncliped her bra, leaving them both shirtless. He let out his childish grin again... this made Brooke laugh at his put her hands on his shoulders, as he pushed her up against the living room wall.  
She began kissing his lips as his hands played with her breasts, she was so turned on he knew just what to do to her. She was begining to feel wet and as they continued kissing against the wall she un did his belt and put her hands down his jeans, feeling Julians hardness she knew he was turned on.

"Julian" she panted into his ear.

He stopped and looked into her eyes, as he breathed deeply.

"Bedroom, now." She said biting her lip, ..he smiled.

Brooke and Julian couldn't wait any longer they wanted each other, now.

He grabbed Brooke under her arms and pulled her ontop of him, Brooke wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his hard-on.

_Julian carried Brooke to the bedroom, the two lauging and kissing._

* * *

_Cheer practice was a success Riley managed to teach the girls the start of an amazing new cheer, and still have extra time to meet Quintin in the history corridor...After Lucas stopping them being together at practice, they had sent each other tex messages deciding to meet their quickly after practice before Brooke came._

_Quintin was standing in the empty corridor, when Riley walked round. He felt like he was watching it in slow motion, her shinny tanned legs on show from her cheerleading dress, her eyes dazzaling , her perfect cleavage and her long brown shinny hair._

He licked his lips and smiled as she walked up to him.

"Okay genius"said Riley sexily touching his shoulder...."Whats your master plan?"

He laughed...."Ok, only if you want too, but hear me out.I have an empty all day tomorrow and all tomorrow night...i want your sexy ass their."

She sighed "Q, do you not remember Friday?...plus we have school...?"

He laughed as if she was stupid, he placed both his hands on her hips and smiled. " I know girl, but i have an idea, how about i be your dad and you can me my mum?"

She bit her lip and smiled " Bit early for your sexual fantasies is it not?"

He rolled his eyes grinning. " No, tomorrow morning , ama meet up with you and we can phone the school for each other, say we're ill , it will work , i've done it before."

Riley thought at his 'plan'. She had to think quickly before she spoke, even though she was still nervous about the whole sex situation, she did want to go _buuut _she had annoyed and worried her family on Friday ,and she was still in the shit from it. On the other hand , she did _really_ want to go, and it was a good plan and if it worked, nobody would find out. Plus she is Riley, _cool popular Riley_ , how could she say no?

He wasn't sure what she was thinking so tried to make his plan seem better..."It will be me and you most of the time but Steven and Leah can come for a bit too"..

_how could popular Riley say no?..._

She smiled and nodded " im in."

Quintin pulled her closer and kissed her seductively , bitting her lip when she pulled away.

"I have to go baby, Brooke while be waiting". She wanted to look sexy so she pulled up and whispered in his ear " I'll see you tomorrow"

He licked her lips and watched her walk down the corridor, Riley smiled to herself knowing Q would be watching her walk away.

* * *

Riley jumped in Brookes car, Brooke was smiling so Lucas cleary hasn't told her about their little dispute.

"How was practice" said a smiling Brooke.

"Good" she smiled back.

"Thats good sweetie" said Brooke driving the car down the road.

Riley looked at Brooke " Why you so happy?"

"What can i not be happy?!" she smirked.

Riley studied Brooke.

"Oh My God...u have sex hair!!" laughed Riley . "Gaaadzz"

"Riley Nicole!" shouted Brooke shocked at her daughters comment, and by how right she was..even though she wouldn't admit it.

"You shouldn't know what sex hair looks like anyway young lady" she said trying to look at Riley and the road.

This 'clamped' Riley as she didn't know what to say, instead she distracted the conversation by dancing and turning the radio up.

_What Riley should of done was stick to her promise and say - " Well actually Brooke, on that subject i think tomorrow ill know what sex hair looks like, and im not sure if i want to have sex, ...well i do but im just not sure if im ready..."_

_But she never._

_

* * *

_

**Well let me know =)**

**im not sure about this chapter :/ ......**

**thanks guys ! xox**

* * *


	12. We have all day

**_Thanks for the reviews guys =) 3. Keep them coming...don't be shy now ;)  
Well heres chapter 12 =) Thanks guys XD ! xox_**

* * *

_So Riley had got Julian to give her a lift to school early because=" we have cheer practice first thing and i need to set the music and that up" , then seeing Rileys innocent smile, he couldn't say "no"._

_Riley had made sure she looked her best today, short skirt , small strapless top and her hair in perfect curls. Obvcourse she didn't leave the house looking like that, she had took a detour at the toilents before going to the playing fields, to meet Q to phone the school._

Quintin smirked as he saw Riley walk over, she looked beautiful and he was so excitted about today.

"Ok lets do this, i don't like hanging around, Haley will be here soon and if she see's us the plans fucked" she smiled and brought out her phone.

She handed Quintin the phone gentley " here you go daddy" in a flirty voice then burst out laughing.

Q was laughing too and took the phone and dialled some buttons. Riley watched Q carefully studying his reactions while on the phone-

"Hello, this is Mr...."_ "Shit whats Julians second name " he looked at Riley who wae mouthing and the word "BAKER" over and over._

Quintin coughed trying to make the woman on the phone think his pause was due to that, he tried again.

"Excuse me, this is Mr Baker, i was just phoning to inform you that my foster daughter is very ill and will not be attending school today".

Riley watched quintin who showed no signs on his face, _"fuck it didn't work" thought Riley._

Just then Q grinned, " Yes her names Riley Green, ok , thank you, have a nice day, goodbye."

Riley smiled knowing that the grin on his face ment it worked. She jumped up and down like a little girl and hugged Q.

"See babe, told you it work". Riley jumped up and down again and pecked him on the lips, and took the phone off him.

"Ok my turn, whats your mums second name, Fields?" Quintin was still laughing at Riley's childish behaviour and nodded.

"here it goes" she whispered and dialled the number.

The woman awnserd the phone..._"right go Riley speak.. act confident" she thought._

"Hello, this is Mrs Fields, my son Quintin Fields is too ill to attend school, we had to get the doctor out last night".

The woman fell for it , and Riley gave Q the thumbs up, he smiled.

"Yes,ok thank you"

"Oh my god it worked!"she screamed looking at her phone and hugging Q again, this time abit more passionatly.

"Lets go girl, nobodys going to find out, now we have _all_ day to celebrate" he licked his lips and did his devil like wink.

_Quintin put his hand out for Riley to take his hand, she blushed slightly and took it, and they started walking to Q's house._

* * *

_**Hey,so i know this chapter was real short but ill be updating again today ;) ! REVIEW please =) x let me know what use would like to see happening ;) xo**_


	13. Dirty Little Secret

_**Heyyy ! =) ...heres chapter 13 =o ! Sam/Brooke/Riley convos are soon guys.....and if their is going to be Baley...it will be soon but not too soon ;) do you guys all think Baley should be put in ?....Let Me know...and pleaaaassseee review....they make me happy ;):) thanks guys 3 x**_

* * *

****

_Brooke's house, Brooke had been getting ready for work and hadn't realised Julian had already took Riley to school._

Brooke walked out her room all dressed and ready to go to work, she came in the kitchen and only saw Julian in the kitchen.

"Is she actually still in bed ?!, shes going to be late!"

Brooke stormed over and chapped Rileys door real loud.."RILEY, you do realise you have ten minutes untill school starts!".

Julian laughed "Brooke i've already took Riley to school, she had cheer practice early"

Brooke stopped..."Oh, i don't remember her saying anything about cheer practice, are you sure?"

Julian laughed and walked over to Brooke, he put his arms around her waist and pulled her in " yes i'm sure,.. unless Riley has a twin and i've just took her to school.."

Brooke raised an eyebrow and kissed him.

"Please, thats not even funny, don't jinx us Julian." The two laughed and exchanged another kiss, " Mm..but I have to go to work now Baker boy"

"Do you have too?" he said in a whinny childish voice, pulling her closer.

Brooke smirked, "Yeah, i have too" and with that she pulled away and walked to the front door but turned around just before leaving to wink and say " I'll make it up to you tonight"

_She smiled and left the house, leaving a grinning Julian sitting back down._

* * *

_Quintin's House _

_Riley were sitting in Q's living room on the couch making out._

Riley realised how deep into the make-out session they were getting... she got slightly nervous and pulled away trying to act _cool_..

"Q baby...im real thirsty got anything to drink"

Q stood up fast trying to treat Riley good...

"Yeah babe sure thing, what you want?... i got everything....theirs vodka in the kitchen too.." he looked at Riley and smirked.

"Only if you want some" he added.

_"drinkings not such a good idea after the weekend" thought Riley, "then again it would make me less nervous and im sure i could sober up before going home.."_

" Why not?" she smiled, jumping off the couch.

"Riley Green, you never stop amazing me..."

"How?"

"Cause girl, your always so happy and up for having fun, thats what i like about you, no fear..."

Riley smiled and pushed Quintin through to the kitchen...

_She couldnt stop smiling at his comment, he said he liked her and she liked him too, ....thats what made her so popular the fact people seen her as the fun girl, with no fears, or no second thoughts....but she did have some fears, even though she didn't show it...._

_

* * *

_

_Haleys class, period 3..  
Haley was taking the register._

"Emma Adams?"

"Here"

"Sophie Brown?"

"Here Miss"

"Quintin Fields?"

"He's not here Miss, don't know where he is..."

"Hmm, ok thanks" said Haley.

"Riley Green?" Haley looked over at Rileys seat, it was empty, she was never late to her class...

Haley stopped and looked at the student absente permisson sheet..... their she was 'Riley Green- Ill'... so was 'Quintin Fields-Ill'

_Haley thought this was wierd, she was with Riley at the weekend, she wasn't ill then and Brooke never said anything.....but this could just be a coinsidence, with Riley grounded how on earth would she be able to meet Q and phone the school? No, Haley decided to just asume she was ill, she shouln't doubt her niece like that, she would phone Brooke soon,...Meanwhile she has a class to teach._

* * *

_Quintins house - the two teenagers had sat in the living room laughing and drinking for the past 2 hours... one drink had turned into two, then three...now on their fith Riley could definetly feel the affects._

"You wanna go upstairs?" smirked Q.

_"fuck this it it, what do i say?" thought Riley..... "this is fun, and he does look amazing today, but....,oh shit Riley say something"_

Riley looked at Q, ..."shure".

Quintin was clearly very happy with her answer by the smile on his face ...he took her hand and led her upstairs.

------------------

_When the two tipsy teenagers got upstairs Quitin began kissing her neck and lay her on the bed. Riley wasn't going to deny, it did feel good and he knew what he was doing, the only problem was..she didn't._

Quintin was kissing Riley all over her neck and face, he was very excitted , this was Riley Green and he had been waiting for this for _ages._

Riley sat up and pulled her top off over her head, revealing her bra, she was enjoying Q's kisses.

"Wow, damn girl you really know how to turn a guy on" he grinned and took his top off to reveal his tonned body.

She bit her lip flirtaciously, " Shup Q and kiss me".

"Yes Mam" smirked Q and returned to kissing Rileys next and now chest, then he pulled back and took off his jeans, leaving him in just his boxers.

Riley couldn't help but smile at Q's sexy body.

The pair continued kissing for a bit and Riley felt Q's hand reach down and un do her skirt , leaving her in her bra and thong, she wasn't nervous about her body , she knew she looked good, she was just nervous about were this is leading too..

Riley reached up and kissed Q , becoming nervous of what was happening next.

Q then put his hands down and took off her pants, he then pulled down his boxers and moved gentlty back on top of her.

"Q wait!" said a nervous Riley. _"Fuck Riley what are you doing?.. you loser" she thought._

Quintin stoped just before he entered her.... "Whats wrong Rye?" he looked at her right in the eyes, making Riley blush.

"Emm, nothing, its just well im scared this is going to hurt.." she looked away, not wanting to see his reaction.

"We don't have to do this Rye, i don't wanna force you....but if it makes you feel any better if it hurts too much i will stop babe."

Although Riley wasn't looking at him she could hear the disapointment in his voice..

She didn't really want to have sex the now, but she did like Q and he did like her.....besides she did tease him all day and how _uncool_ would she look....

"Its ok, just do it, .. i want too" - lie.

"Ok babe" he smirked , excitted again.

With than Q bent down and kissed Rileys lips as he entered her, she wasn't going to say anything but it hurt like hell but she couldn't stop this now.

_After about 30minutes the pair stopped and lay on Q's bed...._

_Riley couldn't stop thinking about what she just let happen. She can't blame Q, she let him, hell she told him too! It did hurt like hell at first and she was still hurting a little the now...but after a while it did start to feel amazing.... and on the plus side she wasn't a virgin anymore because that was just so not 'cool'. However, in the heat of the moment her and Q weren't safe but she was sure she would be fine....  
All she had to do now was make sure none of her family found out...._

Q kissed Rileys lips again "Babe you were amazing"

"Well you wern't so bad yourself " she laughed and the two began kissing again, just then Rileys phone vibrated and the two frozze and looked over at the table.

Riley wrapped a sheet around her and slowly walked over to the table to pick her phone up.

She looked back at Q who was like a deer in headlights and down at her phone too see who was calling...

"_Brooke-better not answer" _came up on screen, the vibration of the phone even seemed angry...

"Oh, fuck" gulped Riley.

* * *

**_Well Good? Baad? Let me know, please... don't be shy ;):) XD xo_**


	14. Im praying to God

**_Hey Guys =D thanks for the reviews 3 ... glad use liked that chapter =)..ure reviews made me happy ! XD lol !  
Well here is chapter 14 :)...review and let me know what you guys think again plz !  
Thanks! - xoxo_**

_

* * *

_

_"Oh my god, oh my god,...she must know, shit!" thought Riley as she stared at the phone, she decided to answer and keep calm..._

"Hey Brooke.." she bit her lip, waiting for Brooke to scream down the phone.

"Hey Rye, where are you?"

Riley panicked, she decided to act like she was at school, she looked over at Q's clock and noticed the time was 1:00.

"Em, at lunch..." she looked at Q who was looked just as petrified as her.

"Ok sweetie, well i was phoning to tell you to come home straight away today because Sam will be home when you get in and were going to have an early family dinner."

_"She must not know" thought Riley.._

She smiled at Q who let his breath out, not realising he had been forgeting to breath..

"Ok shure, ill be their, can't wait to see Sam."

"Good, well i'll see you soon, bye sweetie"

"Bye Brooke"

Riley droped the phone on the bed, and smiled from ear to ear..."she doesn't know!, i thought she knew their, oh my god i almost fainted" she laughed.

"Me too" smiled Q.

"Soo when do you need to leave?" asked Q.

"Well i need it too seem like i was at school, so i'll get changed into the clothes i was wearing this morning and walk home.."

Q nodded and smirked.

"What you smirking at?"

"Nothing girl, am just thinking maybe you got enough time to give me a make out session..." he said patting the bed.

Riley bit her lips and smiled... " I think we can manage that.." and with that she jumped back on the bed and the two teens began making-out _again._

* * *

_As Riley walked up to the door of Brookes house she sighed deeply, she wasn't sure if Brooke knew she had skipped school ..she didn't seem to know on the phone, but maybe she did now....Riley was bracing herself for the worst as she walked in.._

Brooke, Julian and Sam were standing in the kicthen laughing and smiling as she walked in.

The noise of the door slamming made them stop what they were doing and look at Riley...

Riley looked at her happy family and for a moment she forgot that she was nervous ..

"Hey sis" grinned Sam, who had seem to have grown taller in the last month.

"Samantha!!" Riley jumped down from the door and jumped on her big sister as they hugged in the kitchen, Brooke and Julian smiling proudly.

"Missed you kid" said Sam ruffiling Rileys hair.

Riley rolled her eyes " Yeah Sam, ive missed you two"

Brooke smiled again, "Well i hate to interup this cute sister love_ but_ dinners ready so lets sit".

-----------------------------------------------------

_The family sat at the table and ate their dinner, after ten minutes it was clear nobody knew about her skipping school...._

_Riley and Sam talked in the kitchen as they put the dishes away while Brooke and Julian sat at the table talking. Riley was begining to relax when someone walked in..._

...._Haley._

The family stared at Haley as she walked into the kitchen- _Riley stoped Relaxing when she saw haley and frozze.."oh god,please no" thought Riley noticing Haleys angry face......_

"Heyy Sam" smiled Haley hugging her oldest niece, as she hugged her she shot Riley a warning glare only she could see.

_"Shit." she thought._

Sam hugged Haley tightly and pulled away.. " Hey Aunt Hales"

"Hey Haley, you ok?" asked Brooke standing up, it was not normal for Haley to come round with no warning...

"Oh im fine Brooke, i just came by to see how your youngest daughter was feeling after being off school_ ill_ today..."

Haley stared at Riley with her arms crossed, she knew Riley would of been skipping school she just didn't want to beleave it, she knew Brooke needed to know.

Riley looked at the others... Julian and Sam were staring at Riley, their mouths in shocked 'o' shapes....

Brooke on the other hand walked closer to Haley and almost seemed to defend Riley, not wanting to beleave it.

"Haley you must be confused...Rye was at school today, Julian gave her a lift. Didn't you Julian?" she said not taking her eyes off Haley.

Julian stood up, " Yeah".

"Brooke, Riley was not at school today, in fact i have the _permission_ sheet with me that says that she was allowed off school due to an illness, she wasn't the only one that was off "ill", Quintin Fields was too, but im praying to God that's just coinsidence!"

Brooke looked at Riley for the first time, who was now looking at the ground..

"Riley is this true? Where you not at school today?"... Riley never looked up and Brooke she kept quiet with her head down.

Brooke was just going to repeat herself when someone bet her too it-

-"Rye, telling more lies now is only gunna make this worse..". Riley looked up at Sam and nodded at her,she knew Sam was right.

Riley looked back at Brooke,Julian and Haley who had dissapointment, anger , confussion and worry written all over their faces.

Riley looked at the ground again and answered Brooke..

"Its true"

The house fell silent for a moment.. untill Brooke spoke, her voice full of disapointment....

" Riley,go to your room now, i'll be with you soon"

* * *

**_Well what you think....? Good ? Bad? The next chapter will be full of Riley/ Brooke + Riley/Sam/Brooke convos btw =) ! well review plz ! THANKS =) xox_**


	15. Cross my heart and hope to die

_**HeyHeyHey!! ... Well just wanted to say a big thanks for the reviews =) Happy used liked the last chapter, heres chapter 15.... Again Let me know what you guys think ! Much Love =) xo 3**_

* * *

_When Brooke had told Riley to go to her room, she just got up and went, she kept her head down not wanting to look at the disapointment,anger and worry on her familys faces. She had been in her room for the past 30 minutes or so, she could here the 3 adults talking and Sam but she couldn't make out what they were saying...._

_Just then, she heard footsteps walking towards the front door and the sound of the door shutting... she wasn't sure if everybody had left so she sat up on her bed focusing on hearing noise, any indication of who was in, but it was just silent.. until she heard the sound of only one person in heels walking towards her door ......From living here she had quickly learned the noises of people walking and could easily tell who was who....she stared at her door and saw the black shadow appear underneath it, and she knew who it was , she froze looking at the door....it was Brooke._

Brooke walked in and allowed the door to bang shut behind her, Riley sat up and the noise of the bang.

Brooke sighed a heavy sigh and Riley looked up at her nervous and embarresed about what was coming...

Brooke walked over and stood infront of Riley holding a sheet, Riley could tell it was the permission sheet Haley had.

" Absente Permission sheet for eleventh graders , Riley Green, reason for absence- ill!, permission recieved by... students parent!,...So tell me Riley, how on earth did you get your name on this sheet?!" yelled Brooke looking in Rileys eyes with her arms crossed.

Riley was silent..

"Riley Nicole...i asked you a question, i suggest you answer!"

"A friend did it" replied Riley staring at the ground.

Brooke laughed a sarcastic quick laugh, before pacing infront of Riley, waving her hands as she spooke.."Oh! A Friend did it, well thats fine then, why didn't you just say so Rye!"

Riley was silent again, she figured that would be the best thing to do the now....

Brooke stopped infront of Riley and spoke again " Lets try again shall we? If it was a friend, which friend...and why?!"

"Because"

Brooke was angry at Rileys answer.. "Because?,because!..No Riley I want to know _who_ you were with and _why_ you didn't go to school...."

Silent again.

Brooke was still angry.. " I can't do this the now Riley!...You better get your act together and be able to tell me soon young lady..and you better tell me _everything_"

With that Brooke turned around and walked out the room, again letting the door bang shut.

Riley looked up, shocked to see Brooke had left the room she felt releaved for now....but she knew she was going to have to tell Brooke tonight, she just wasn't sure if she was going to tell her the truth..

* * *

_Brooke walked out of Rileys room and sighed going over to the table and sitting down, running her hands through her hair.  
It wasn't Brookes intention to go in and start yelling and shouting at Riley, no her plan was to be the calm concerned Mom... but that had failed, Brooke was just so angry with her..and worried..._

**Brookes POV**

Where the hell was Riley today?!....  
I need her to talk to me, why would she not go to school? She's always been happy to go to school and be with her friends, why wouldn't she she is like the most popular girl in school.... She must be hiding something, she is probably too scared to tell me.., and Haley said Quintin Fields was off aswell..? god i hope she wasn't with him, i told her to stay away from him.

I think she'll talk to Sam, ill call her.

* * *

_Haley had went home after she told Brooke, and Julian and Sam had went with her just to give Brooke a chance to talk to Rye. However, seeing as that plan had failed Brooke called Sam asking if she could come home the now and try talking to Rye._

_Sam walked into Riley's room while Brooke and Julian were in their bedroom worrying about Riley._

_When Sam walked in Riley was lying flat on her back staring at the ceeling, she sat down next to her._

"So they sent you in.."

"Rye where were you today?"

"What does it really matter Sam, now they all know i wasn't at school and i had planned it, big deal ..cant take it back now.."

"Riley please, think i can't tell their isn't more to this? Do you think Brooke can't tell? You wern't with Leah..we know she was at school...so where were you and who with?"

"Sam its really nobodys buisness what _i_ do and who_ i_ do things with."

"No Rye, it is, its Brooke's, it's Julians and its Haleys"

Riley stayed silent, she wanted to tell Sam but now she was starting to think it would just get her in more trouble.

Sam sighed and pulled Riley so she sat up and looked at her.

"Riley incase you have forgot i got myself into _alot_ of trouble at your age.."

Riley looked away as Sam continued... "Listen, your my little sister, i can't make you talk to me... but if something happend today you can tell me, and i won't tell Brooke if you don't want me too.." she looked into Riley's eyes, Sam was telling the truth.

"Spit down dead you won't say anything"

"Spit down dead Rye, cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye"

Riley smirked a little at Sam, they used to always say that at each other to find out when they were telling the truth.

Riley took a deep breath.. " Remember Quintin Fields?"..

"Yeah.. The boy Brooke,Haley and Peyton caught fooling around with you on the beach that night?"

Riley nodded slightly blushing.

"Well.. i was with him, at his house he had an empty." said Riley bitting her lip.

"Ohh Boy".... "Wait, did use two do anything?"

Riley stayed silent and stood up walking over to the window, Samantha shot up and came up behind her turning Riley around so she would look at her...

"Riley..did use two...did use do _it_?"

Riley decided to tell Sam the truth, "Em, yeah, we did, we did it"

"What? Rye what the fuck were you thinking, i don't even know what Brooke's going to say!"

"First off all,keep your fucking voice down Sam,.. Brooke doesn't need to know, and you crossed your heart."

Riley sat down on the bed and Sam sat next to her.

"Was he your first?"

"Yeah, today."

Sam sighed.. "Where you safe or do i need to slap your ass?"

Riley coughed nervously " No" Noticing Sams 'o' shaped mouth and wide eyes she started to make up excuses " It was in the heat of the momment, besides we stopped before what your thinking could happen, nothing to worry about.."

"Riley nothing to worry about.?, you need to get checked, accidents happen, hell look at us!"

Riley sighed and lay back on the bed, she knew Sam was right she just didn't want to admit it.

Sam pulled Riley back up again so she was sitting up straight.. " You need to tell Brooke."

"Sam are you smoking crack? Are you crazy?.. she will hit the roof!"

"No Rye, she won't, trust me,i mean she isn't going to be happy with you, but..she cares about you and she is worried sick, she will help you, she loves you"

"Can't you just help me?"

Sam sighed.. " If thats what you want, yeah... but you know im right, you know you need to tell her."....."Ill come with you if you want."

Riley stood up, Sam was right and she knew she had to tell Brooke, _everything._

Riley nodded "Ok ill tell her, but ill go myself,but .. if you hear screams....come out" she smirked.

Sam stood up and hugged her little sister " Its ok Rye, everything will be fine kid"

"Lets hope so..."

With that Riley got up and walked to the door, taking a last look and Sam who smiled at her encouragingly,she took a deep breath and walked out the door heading for Brookes room. "_Dead girl walking"_ she whispered to herself as she walked into Brookes room.

* * *

**_Welll what you think?!? Good?..Bad? The hard part for Riley aint over yet...=o =)! Anyways please review and let me know...don't be shy guys! THANKS =)_**

"


	16. I was alone, but you're not, you have me

_**Hey Guys heres chapter 16 ;)..... i know my wriitings not amazing this is my first fanfic... but thanks for the reviews and please keep em coming ! Thanks Guys! =) XD**_

_**3 **__**xox-Nicole**_

* * *

Brooke was sitting on her bed next to Julian who had her arms around her comforting Brooke, when Riley walked in the two adults automatically stood up.

"Im ready to talk.."

Julian nodded and smiled slightly at Riley impressed by her braveness, he got up and walked to the door " Ill leave you two alone"

Their was silence in the room and Riley looked into Brookes eyes, they were cloudy and Riley could clearly see she had been crying.

"Sit down Rye" said Brooke calmly watching Riley slowly walk to the bed and sit down.

Brooke bent down infront of Riley and placed her hands on her knees for support, she spoke in a calm caring tone "What happend today Rye..?"

"I never went to school, i planned not to go to school, me and my friend pretended to be each others parents.."

Brooke nodded her head, taking in what Riley was saying and scanning Riley's eyes "O..k, and who was your friend"

Riley looked at her hands and began playing with her braclet, when Brooke realised that Riley couldn't look at her she swallowed hard, bracing herself..

"Rye?"

"Quintin"

Brooke stood up and walked over to the other side of her room she stood for a second taking in what she just heard, this was not what she wanted to hear but she _needed_ to talk to her daughter she walked back over and sat next to Riley.

She took Rileys hand, making Riley look at her, she didn't deserve this comfort of Brooke.

"Where did use go Rye?"

"His house, he had an empty, we had some drink too but that wasn't plan..... the plan was just to go their and..chill"

"You had drink again,even though your not allowed drink?"

Riley nodded and Brooke sighed. She had asked Riley at the weekend to promise her if she ever thought she was going to have sex soon to come see her, and Brooke had to find out if she had kept her promise.

Brooke shook Rileys hand gently and took a deep breath as she asked her 16 year old the next question.. " Riley, did you do anything with Quintin"

Riley pulled away from Brookes hand and looked away, "Yeah..I had sex with him"

Brooke sat back and sighed she looked at Riley who had her head turned away, she wanted to scream and shout at Riley but what difference would it make? She was worried now and upset ,Riley never came to her as promised, but she needed to know if Riley was at least safe...

Brooke spoke softly but her voice was shakey, as if she was going to cry " Riley look at me"

Riley looked at Brooke, she had a few tears rolling down her cheeks, and even though Brooke was disapointed in Riley she felt her heart break at the sight, she was once like Riley and had been here before, except she went through it alone.

Brooke grabbed Rileys hand and used her other hand to wipe the tears of her daughters face..

"Please tell me you were safe Rye.."

Brooke knew the answer straight away as Riley began crying loudly and slowly shaked her head 'no'.

"Oh god baby" was all Brooke could say before she grabbed Riley and rocked her comfortingly on the bed.

After Riley had calmed down she got her breath and looked at Brooke " Im sorry Brooke i didn't mean to make such a mess"

"I Know baby, i was a teenager once too" she hugged her again.

"You realise im taking you to the doctors tomorrow though Rye..?"

Riley nodded.

The two hugged again and just sat their for several minutes untill Brooke's eyes noticed the clock.

"Ok baby....its late now though, you tired?"

Riley nodded again and went and got changed, Julian and Sam had feel asleep on the couch together and Riley put a blanket over them, she went back up to Brooke's room once she had changed.

Brooke was lying on her bed under the covers when Riley walked back in..

"Hey Brooke, Sam and Julian feel asleep downstairs"

Brooke laughed " Aw ok"

Riley looked at the floor " Think i could maybe sleep with you tonight?"

Brooke smiled "Course you can sweetie, i'd like that"

Riley smiled and jumped in bed next to Brooke, Brooke threw the covers over Riley and turned the light out.

Riley snuggled up next to Brooke and lay on her chest as Brooke played with her hair, this was the closest Riley had _ever_ been with Brooke, she was letting her 'wall' down.

"Night Rye, i love you" whispered Brooke kissing her head.

"Night Mum, i love you too"

After hearing these words Brookes heart melted, this was the first time Riley had ever called Brooke Mum. Brooke was soo happy she could of got up and danced around the room, instead she kissed her daughters head again and went to sleep smiling.

* * *

**_Well....? I wanted Riley to finally be close to Brooke =)... what use think tho? Please be honest ;) and leave lots of reviews ! Thanks Guys ! ( L )xo XD 3_**


	17. Nobody is happy

**Hey Guys =)  
First of all, i want to say thanks again for taking your time to read and review =D 3  
Second of all, looking back over this i realise that their are _alot _of mistake's! Had to stop myself from banging my head of the wall at how many their was, so is my first fanfic so bare with me. I'am going to stop rushing into these chapters and looking them over _alot_ better, grammar is my weakest but i'am really trying to improve this! Also those of you left reviews pointing out my mistakes..thanks it can only help make my writting better =].**

**Chapter 17 - Nobody is happy.**

_Brooke had woken Riley up early to take her to the doctors, she knew Riley didn't want to go but she had to, Riley agreed more for Brooke than anything else._

_They had been in the doctor's room for around ten minutes, Brooke had came in the room with Riley and explainned her situation. Riley was made to take a urine sample and to get her blood checked, Riley and Brooke were now just sitting waiting on the doctor returning with the results._

"You ok Rye?" asked Brooke, she had noticed Riley had been staring infront of her in deep thought.

"Brooke i'am so scared right now it is unreal" her voice was shaky, Brooke had never ever seen Riley scared.

Brooke grabbed Rileys hand and looked at her " These results don't change anything Rye. No matter what these results say,nothing changes. You will still be coming _home_ with me, the rest of your family and I will support you Rye, always. Ok?"

Riley squessed Brookes hand and gave a small smile.

"Thanks"

Brooke smiled in return and lightly rubbed Rileys back, although Brooke wouldn't admit that she was also wanted the best for her daughter and these test results could change everything.

_At this momment the doctor came back in causing the two to jump and sit up straight. The doctor sat down on the chair and looked at his folder,then again at Brooke and Riley who looked very apprehensive of the results._

"Well?" said an impatient Riley.

The doctor sighed, "Well you are most definetly not pregnant, and you have no sexually transmitted diseases nor any infections."

Brooke and Riley let out breaths and Brooke turned to Riley who was smiling, she couldn't help but smile too.

"You are lucky Riley, not every teenage girl can walk away from this so you are in a sexually active relationship you should always use some form of contreception." stated the Doctor.

He looked over at Brooke "I trust your mother will be talking to you about this."

Brooke nodded.

_Riley and Brooke thanked the doctor and left._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_They were now in the car._

"Where are we going?" asked Riley noticing Brooke had drove past their turn in.

"Haleys house. Sam and Julian are there with Haley and Jamie, Haley's making lunch and we need to talk to you."

_"Shit Julian and Haley" thought Riley._

"Do they know?"

Brooke nodded "Julian does, i told him this morning, he wasn't too happy. Haley doesn't,well she might Sam and Julian are telling her, she is like your second mother and should know.."

Riley sighed and rolled her eyes.

Brooke looked at Riley "What? Did you expect me not to tell Julian? he is like your father,and Haley has a right to know._Nobody_ is happy with this Riley, this wasn't what anyone wanted for you. We can't stop you from having sex, but we can make sure you are safe and don't end up going down the wrong path."

"The wrong path being your old path?"

Brooke stopped the car, even though they were now conveniently at Haleys, Brooke would of stopped the car if they were on the middle of the highway.

"Watch your attitude young lady, im still upset with you...incase you've forgot it was only yesterday you tricked the school system, went to a boys house, ..the boy that me and your family asked you to stay away from and had sex with him!"

Riley just stared at Brooke for a momment, giving her a look as if Brooke had did something wrong, then jumped out the car,slamming the door.

Brooke sat in the car her mouth in a 'o' shape at Rileys look, she gave a sarcastic laugh at Riley making Brooke look bad. She scrambled out the car and hurried up the path behind Riley, _"Don't kill_ _the teenage girl Brooke, don't kill the teenage girl_" she whispered to herself.

------------------------------------------

When Riley and Brooke walked into the kitchen, Sam,Haley and Julian stood in silence looking at Riley

Riley scanned their faces and could tell Haley knew, it took Riley a minute why they were staring at her in a wierd way and then she realised they were waiting on the answer.

"Im not pregnant."

They looked at her again. "Oh,and i don't have any crazy diseases either."

Relief washed through their faces but their faces soon turned to disapointment.

Riley spoke again, uncomfortable by the silence " I knew i wouldn't be, it was no big deal"

"No big deal?!" asked Brooke "Riley it was a _very_ big deal, and don't act like you didn't think it was either, you were petrified in that waiting room".

Riley blushed slightly and looked at the floor, embarrassed by Brooke letting down her 'cool' attitude.

Haley and Julian both opened their mouths to speak but where interupted by Jamie running in.

"Cousin Riley!" he shouted happily as he ran over to Riley who picked him up.

The adults in the room acted relaxed so Jamie didn't notice the tense atmosphere in the room.

Riley couldn't lie, she had never been so happy to see Jamie in her life.

"Hey little man"

"Will you play basketball with me Rye?!" he smiled.

"Sure i will kid" Riley was happy she had an escape route.

-"Actually Riley you should help the others make lunch" cut Julian,throwing Riley a warning glare.

He smiled at Jamie "How about i come and you can teach me how to play Jamie?"

Jamie sighed "You will do" he smiled.

Riley put him down and watched as they walked out the kitchen, leaving her with her angry Mum and Aunt.

"Lets go through to the living room" said Haley, Riley knew it was an order.

Sam came up behind Riley and pushed her back gently towards the living room " Its ok" she whispered in Rileys ear.

Riley sighed, "_yeah right_" she thought following the others through to the room.

* * *

**Well what you think? Review please ;) 3.**


	18. Time will tell

**Hey! Thanks for the kind reviews =), still trying to improve the grammar guys but happy people noticed the difference =). Anyways heres chapter 18, please review =) Thanks guys!**

**Chapter 18 - Time will tell.**

* * *

Riley walked over to the couch closest to the door,just incase. Sam sat on the arm of the couch next to Riley, while Haley and Brooke stood.

**Haley-** " Do you realise how worried we were about you this morning?"

**Riley- **" I know but i knew nothing would be wrong, im fine."

**Haley- **" Oh you just knew did you? Riley you could of been pregnant,its not something you can just chance!.... Thats not what upset's me though, what upset's me Riley is the fact that after our talk over the weekend you still couldn't tell any of us."

**Riley- **" I told Sam and Brooke"

**Haley-** "Yes i know you did, and i'm glad you did but you told them _after_ it happened."

**Brooke- **"Haley's right Rye. We told you to talk to us when you thought you were going to have sex."

**Riley- **" I never knew then."

**Brooke-** " Ok, but you must of known you and Quintin were almost at that level, and you knew it was a possibility when you didn't go to school to go to his house."

**Riley-** In a sarcastic tone - "What was i suppose to say?! Hey guys im just away to Quintin's house to do him, can't be bothered going to school today..see yaaa?"

**Brooke- **"For a start you can drop the attitude Riley"

**Sam- **"Yeah c'mon Rye, chill."

Riley sat back on the couch and sighed loudly at the others, Brooke came over and sat next to Riley. She pulled her up so she was sitting up straight.

**Brooke-** " Look Riley, we don't want this to seem like were ganging up on you but we just need to talk to you about this."

**Haley-** " Sex is a big deal Riley, especially at sixteen, sex can cause alot of physical _and _emotional problems."

**Riley- **" Its nothing i can't handle."

**Haley-** " See thats where i think you're wrong Riley, i don't think you understand just how big the emotional side to sex is and it worries us."

**Riley-** " I don't want use to worry, i could of handled this by myself if i had to."

**Sam- **" Maybe Rye, but sometimes you need help from those who love you, you don't have to do everything alone now."

**Riley- **"I know, thats why i did talk to use after.... Its just sometimes i think if i bother use with _all _my problems and worries _all_ the time you guys will......"

Riley never finished her sentence she focused on a spot on the floor. Brooke sat her hand on her knee.

**Brooke-** "Will what Rye? What do you think we will do?"

Riley continued to stare at the floor and Haley sat at the other side of Riley, placing her hand on her back for extra encouragment.

**Sam-** "Its ok Rye, spit it out."

Riley took a deep breath in and looked at Brooke.

**Riley- **"I dunno, tell me to leave."

Brooke shot a quick look at the others, who seemed just as upset at Rileys thoughts before putting both hands on Riley's shoulders and looking her in the eyes.

**Brooke- **"Rye don't ever think that. We love you, we are your family and you are here to stay, forever. No matter what you do or say, you are my daughter and i love you. We want you to come and talk to us, talking is healthy Rye. We were teenage girls once, and we know the problems you face, we want to be here for you because we worry about you and because thats what family does."

**Haley-** "Exactly,Riley you will always be in this family, even though we are disapointed in what you've done it doesn't make us love you any less."

**Sam-** " Yeah Rye, you'll never get rid of you're big sis now"

Riley smiled at the others who smiled back at her, she could tell they were telling the truth and she was so happy that now she had a family, and a very good one at that.

**Riley-** "Good because i really love the family discount at clothes over bro's " she smirked.

Brooke raised an eyebrow and laughed, as did the others.

Brooke reached out and took a hold of Rileys hand.

**Brooke-** "Have you spoke to Quintin since..?"

**Riley- "**Nope, i turned my phone of last night. Leah will be losing her mind."

Brooke nodded.

**Brooke-** "Look i know you don't want to talk to your Mum about this, i don't really want to ask my sixteen year old this either..but do you think you will be having sex again?"

Riley blushed.

**Haley- **"Its ok Rye, tell the truth."

**Riley**- "Well i don't really know...."

**Sam**- "We could glue her legs shut.."Sam smirked

**Brooke**- "Samantha!"

**Riley-** Chucked a pillow at Sam,"Shup Samson"

Riley laughed and Brooke and Haley shot her a look,making her roll her eyes and stop.

**Brooke- **" Well as embarrising as this, i bought you condoms, their in your you have sex again, which by the way i rather you wouldn't... i want you to use them Riley."

Riley couldn't help but laugh.

Brooke- "Being serious here Rye, i don't ever want you to through what you had to do this morning again."

**Riley**- "Ok"

**Brooke**- "Promise?"

**Riley**- "Yes Brooke i promise ill use a condom" she rolled her eyes and patted Brookes leg.

Brooke raised an eyebrow and let out a breath, at least she was helping Riley be safe.

**Haley**- "What else will you do Rye?"

**Riley-** " Talk to one of use,because use are my family and that is what family isfor" she smiled.

**Haley** - "Good."

Riley stood up and looked at Brooke.

**Riley**- "So...how long do i get?"

Brooke stood up aswell "Well seing as you were already grounded its now three weeks.." (Brooke emphasising this by holding up three fingers) " same as before not aloud anywhere with out an adult and extra school lessons after school from Haley" Brooke smiled.

Riley looked at Haley with an 'o' shaped mouth, Haley gave her a tight smile and waved.

**Riley**- "Three weeks and_ more_ school work, are you kidding?"

**Brooke**- "Sorry sweetie did you want to make it four?" Brooke raised her eyebrow and looked at Riley.

Riley rolled her eyes, "No its fine".

**Brooke**- " Good"

**Riley-** "Well im going to go see Julian and Jamie if thats cool? ..Say sorry to Julian."

Brooke nodded and smiled "Yeah,on you go."

Riley looked at Sam " You coming?"

Sam walked over "Course i'am" she replied rubbing Rileys perfect hair.

Brooke and Haley stood watching the two girls walk towards the door, just as they were walking out Riley turned back and looked at them.

"Hey guys?" she said over the room.

Brooke and Haley looked at her, waiting to see what she had to say.

"Thanks for being here, for me" she smiled and walked out the door after Sam, leaving Brooke and Haley smiling at Ryes words.

Haley wrapped her arm around Brooke's shoulder.

**Haley-** " You did good Mum" she smiled.

**Brooke**- "Well i hope we made a difference and changed her thoughts, i'll still worry about her."

**Haley**- "We did, shes already becoming much more open with us"

Brooke nodded and smiled.

"Yeah i hope your right,...only time will tell"

* * *

**So what use think ? be honest =) ! I wrote it out like that this time because their was four people in the conversation.  
Anyways, please review ! Thanks Guys XD =) ;) xo**


	19. No way,i can't,you can't

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, for my first fanfic im happy that you guy's like it =) , so thank you.  
This chapter sort of skips a bit, and flashbacks will be introduced soon to show Riley's past.  
Let me know what you think please!  
-Nicole =) xo**

* * *

**  
*- Riley was still grounded but had become alot closer to Brooke and the other adults, she called Brooke "Mum" alot is very happy with the way things are going.  
*-Haley and Jamie are currently living in Brooke and Julians house, Haley and Nathans relationship isn't going so well the now and they figured the time apart would help. Brooke enjoyed having one of her best friends their, Julian was away the now working on a movie and Haley was great with Riley, plus Brooke loves Jamie.  
*-Sam is back in New York at her college, she has told the others that when the course finishes she will be finding a house in Tree Hill, Julian has also said she could work with him.  
*-Peyton and Lucas are still happily together with baby Sawyer.**

**2 weeks later. **

**Chapter 19- No way, i can't, you can't.**

Riley was in her bedroom. She was on her laptop when she heard a chap at the window, she looked up at the window and saw a smiley Leah,pointing at the window signaling Riley to open it.

She smirked and walked over and opened the window and her friend came stumbiling in the room.

"Since when did you lock your window?" said Leah fixing her skirt.

"Since i had skanky whore's coming in my room at all hours of the night"

"God, look's like you fell out the bitchy side of bed" said Leah jumping on her bed and looking at Rileys laptop,placing it on her lap.

Riley stayed silent as sat down next to her friend, taking the laptop off her and looking at it again.

"Where's the parentals?" asked Leah getting up and walking around the room, stoping to look in the mirror to fix her hair.

"Julian's away the now, Brooke's at Haley's, i think, should be back soon though."

Leah's phone beeped and she stoped to read the message, Riley sat up and watched her reactions.

"Who is it?" asked a nossy Riley noticing a smile go across her best friends face.

"Remember that night we got fucked for going to that party?"

Riley rolled her eyes " Obvcourse"

"Remember that guy that got our drink, Kacey?" she smirked.

Riley sat the laptop down, jumping up and grabbing Leah's phone to read the message.

"No wayyyy!"

Leah spoke as Riley read - "Yes way, he wants me to meet him at the weekend, he said bring a friend...so that would be you."

Riley sat back down on her bed, not sure about this idea.

"Where?"

Leah smiled "A college party!!!"

"No wayyy !"

"Yes way, its not untill the weekend though so we can-"

Riley cut her off. "-No way, i can't, you can't"

Leah pouted " Riley we co-"

-"Nope Leah, do u remember what happened the last time?!, and F.Y.I im _still _grounded!"

Leah rolled her eyes and talked softly to Riley, as if she was a child or mentally stupid, " I know that Rye, but we have a few days to figure it out, besides, how many times have we talked, no in fact.._dreamed _of going to a college party!"

Riley shook her head 'no' and Leah stamped her feet like a little girl.

"Riley! Stop being such a geek and just say yes, its about time we had fun again, i'll come up with the plan so nobody finds out, trust me."

Riley sighed, she did really want to go but couldn't let down her new family again, especially as they had been getting so close.

Leah continued " I can see its killing you, so just say yes and i will text come up with a plan."

Riley slumped on her bed " Only if you can think of a plan so that_ nobody _will know where we are."

Leah smiled and jumped " I will, leave it up to me."

Just then the front door was opened, the noise of voices filled through the house.

Riley and Leah frozze, worry and panic in their faces.

Riley laughed " Why are we panicing?"

Leah laughed too, " I dunno, guess its our reactions" she smirked.

The girls laughed together, and the bedroom door came flying open and little Jamie came running in, jumping on the bed the two girls were sitting on.

"Hi cousin Riley!, hi Leah" he smiled.

"Hey kiddo" smiled Leah.

"Jamie who's all in?" asked Riley.

"My mum and you're mum" he said while jumping up and down.

Riley laughed and pulled him down, and began tickiling him.

Haley walked in the room and laughed and the scene, "James Lucas Scott, why are you playing around in a bed with two teenage girls?!" she smiled.

Jamie sat up smiling "Its not what it look's like mama, the girls just love me."

Riley and Leah laughed as did Haley.

"Hey Rye, did you do that extra essay?"

"Yup all done, just needs you're approval."

Haley was impressed " Good, i'll mark it after dinner."

She held out her hand " C'mon Jamie lets go help Aunt Brooke with dinner" Jamie jumped off the bed and took Haleys hand.

Haley looked at the girls and smiled, "Leah you having dinner here?"

Leah looked at Riley who smiled "Yeah, if thats cool"

"Course" said Haley who shut the door. Leaving just Riley and Leah.

"You better think of a good plan Leah, i can't let them down or worry them again."

Leah rolled her eyes, "Keep you're boob's on, i will."

Riley chucked a pillow at Leah and smirked.

--------------------------------

_At the dinner table._

"See! I ate all my carrots, Chester likes carrots,so i want to too!" Smiled Jamie proudly.

Brooke Haley and the girls laughed at Jamies cuteness.

"Good kiddo, now you get ice-cream!" smiled Haley.

"Yus!" smiled Jamie.

Haley smiled at her son, "Why don't you go watch some tv the now Jamie, i'll bring you some ice cream after we've cleaned up."

"Ok" at with that Jamie jumped off his chair and ran to the living room to sit infront of the tv.

Riley stood up and picked up the plates and took them over to the kitchen, Brooke smiled at Haley impressed by Riley.

Leah's phone was sitting on the table, when it vibrated and everyone looked.

Leah snatched her phone and smiled reading the tex, she looked at Riley and smiled. Riley could tell the message had something to do with Leah's plan for the weekend.

Riley shot Leah the_ "Don't make it obvious!" _eyes, Leah understood and looked at Brooke and Haley, who had also noticed Riley's eyes.

Riley coughed nervously and decided to try and get out of the akward situation, "Leah let's go to my room."

Leah went to stand up when Brooke looked at Haley and decided to speak, "Who did you get a message from Leah?"

Leah shot a look at Riley, who looked at Riley wanting her to make up a good excuse.

"Um, it was Rebecca, she was just saying how,eh, her and her boyfriend are back together, which is good, they make a really good couple..."

Brooke raised her eyebrow, and looked at Riley.

"Yeah, we really wanted her to get back with him.."

Haley looked at Brooke, they exchanged motherly glances and could tell the message was not from Rebecca, so what were they hiding?

"Rebecca who?" asked Haley.

Leah had forgot when she let the stupid pathetic excuse slip that Haley did work at the school.

"Um, Jones." smiled Leah.

Riley turned around and rolled her eyes, Leah was making this soo much worse.

"Rebecca Jones?" smiled Haley, "I didn't know you talked to her, she doesn't hang about with you two at school."

"Oh she does, she's just always busy, you know what its like being a... mathlete and all..." Leah bit her lip.

"Uh-huh" said Haley in a _'You're talking crap' _tone.

Riley smiled at Brooke and Haley and stood next to Leah.

"Well anyway, i really need to show Leah something, in my room, now." she smiled inocently.

Brooke nodded and the two girls almost ran to the room.

Brooke looked at Haley.

"That message was not from Rebecca Jones, trust me on that." said Haley getting ice cream out the fridge.

"Oh i know that, they made that obvious." Brooke sighed, "Do you think they're up to something?"

Haley sighed and touched Brooke's shoulder, she didn't want Brooke to start worrying.

"It could of been nothing, you know? Besides, Riley's calmed down alot."

Brooke nodded but was still wearing a concerned confused Mum face.

Haley tried to make Brooke feel better again, "Besides, shes grounded, can't get up to much when you're grounded."

Brooke nodded and smiled. "Yeah, you're right, keep an eye on her at school though"

Haley laughed "Please my eye's are never off her."

Brooke laughed and smiled and the two continued getting Jamie's ice cream and cleaning up.

-----------------------------------------

_In Riley's Room._

Riley pushed Leah on the bed and clapped sarcastically, "Best excuse of the year Leah, well done, that deserved a chocolate medal."

Leah put her hands out, "What was i suppose to say?"

"Please, Rebecca Jones?,... i think she's gay she doesn't even have boyfriends!"

Leah bit her lip and smirked "Sorry, but nothings happening."

Riley sighed and slumped down next to Leah, "Yeah i know, but now we're going to have to be extra, extra, careful."

Leah nodded.

"What did he say?" asked Riley about the message.

"Let's just say i have this covered, get ready for the best weekend of you're life Riley Nicole Green." she smirked.

Leah pulled out her phone and put it to Rileys face, alowing her to read the message.

Riley bit her lip, "You think that will work?"

Leah nodded "I know it will work."

The two girls smiled at each other and hugged excitedly.

"It better, or we're soo dead." added Riley as they hugged.

* * *

**Well................................**

**What you guys think? The 2 week gap was just to allow me to start adding more drama, hehe.**

**Please review, be honest i don't mind. However, good reviews always make me happy ;).**

**Thanks to those who have left reviews ( L )!! =D**

**Let me know what kinda things you wanna see in the next few chapters....**

**Haleys living with Brooke, just incase i decide on Baley, its a tough one, Brulian's good too =O !**

**Oh, im thinking of flashbacks to show Riley's past... whatcha think?**

**Anyways Thanks again!! XD ;) =) ! xoxo**


	20. You call me

**Heeeeeeeeeyyy ! =)**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Means alot to me so don't be shy guys =) ;).**

**Anyways here we go....**

**Chapter 20- You call me **

**Riley was with Leah in the school corridor.**

"So how are u and Quintin?" asked Leah, noticing Q walking up the other end of the corridor.

"Ok i guess."

"So your cool with just being friends now?" asked Leah, eyes still on Q.

Riley looked around her locker "Yeah,thats what we both want."

"Well..the way he's checking your behind out the now, i would say differently" smirked Leah nodding at Q who was approaching the girls.

Riley raised her eyebrows confused and looked around, by now Q was right next to her.

"Hey girl" he smirked leaning on the lockers.

"Hey Q, what you up to?" smiled Riley.

"Just admiring the talent" he smirked, biting his lips he looked Riley up and down.

Riley blushed and hit him playfully in the arm, " Don't you have training to go to?"

"Yeah am just going, hey....what you doing this weekend?" he asked.

Leah interupted " College party!..., yup thats right, were going to a c_ollege_ party!"

Q's eyes widened and looked at Riley, who gave of an inocent shrug and smile.

"A college party....how?" he asked.

Leah smiled " Me and my contacts"

Q laughed and then looked at Riley, "Well be careful, if any fool gives you girls trouble, phone me...me and the boys will be right their."

Riley smiled and nodded.

Just then their was a loud cough.

The three teenagers looked round to find Haley standing, hands on hips.

"Don't you three have somewhere to be?" she asked.

Riley rolled her eyes "Chill Hales were just going" she said shutting her locker.

"Hey Mrs Jay Scott" he smirked.

Riley smiled and rolled her eyes " Hello Quintin,now hurry up guys, the bell went ten minutes ago."

The three teenagers began walking down the corridor, Haley walking behind them.

"Quintin?" she said stopping.

"Yeah?" he replied as all three stoped.

"I belieave training is that way." smiled Haley pointing in the other direction.

Quintin sighed and smiled, Riley and Leah laughed.

"Damn i always get lost in this school" he smiled and walked in the other direction, he looked back and spoke while walking "Riley remember call me if you have to, you aswell Lee."

The girls looked back and nodded, Haley looked at the two girls, curious about why Q was saying that.

"What's he talking about?" she asked as they approached the girls History classroom.

"Oh nothing... he's just being Q, over protective and stuff" smiled Riley acting inocent.

Haley raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth to speak when Leah saved the day.

"Ok. bye Mrs Scott!" smiled Leah as she pushed Riley and her into the classroom.

Haley stood outside with her mouth still open and rolled her eyes, she turned around and walked to her class, curious about the girls.

As the two girls scrambled into their seats Leah wispered to Riley, "That was close."

Riled nodded, "Too close."

_This time Leah nodded in agreement, if the girls were ever going to go to this college party they needed to make sure the adults didn't know, anything._

**Ok so i know this is short, but im building it up, next chapter will be very long guys.**

**Review Please XD**


	21. Little On The Edge

**Hey!  
First of all, i just checked my emails the other day and was shocked to see how many people had put alerts on this story and added it to their favourites! Same goes for my other fic 'Anything is just around the corner', means alot so big thanks guys =).**

**It also means that people are reading my fics,.. just not reviewing them =/....which kinda sucks, but still i appreciate you reading my fic ;) (L).**

**Anyways, couldn't decide with what i was going to do in this chapter, but finally i came up with something ;)**

**Let me know what you guys think... please =) ;) **

**Thanks Guys xo **

**

* * *

**

_After class, Riley and Leah left school quickly to avoid Haley. Leah was going to call Riley later with the final plans. When Riley came in she found only Jamie in the living room._

Jamie was sat on the couch watching cartoons.

"Hey Jamie" said Riley, dumping her bag down on the couch and sitting next to Jamie.

"Hi Rye" he smiled.

"Wheres Brooke and Haley?" asked Riley looking around the house from the couch.

"Upstairs, talking i think, i think they're talking about you" he replied, his eyes still on the tv.

Riley gulped, "Me..? What makes you think that?"

Jamie looked at Riley, "Well i heard them talking, something to do with you,then they gave me ice cream to distract me, it worked, i wasn't really listening....sorry Rye"

Riley gulped again and messed Jamies hair, "Thanks anyway kid."

Jamie smiled at Riley then turned back to the tv.

Riley got up and slowly walked over to the bottom of the stairs, she tilted her head to try and hear the adults, nothing.

She sighed and went into her room, she put her music on and waited for Leah's call.

* * *

"I don't think i want to read her file Haley. I want her to talk to me about her past, when she is ready."

Haley walked over to Brooke, "I know sweetie, but how long have you been waiting for her to tell you.?" Haley rubbed Brookes back.

"I know, but look how far i've come with her, remember the first few weeks?" Brooke looked at Haley and Haley nodded.

_"I want you to stay the fuck away from me, you and everyone else."_

_"Riley, i only want to help you, why cant you see that?"_

_Riley laughed, "Nobody wants to help me, once they've got what they needed, they leave."_

_Brooke walked closer to Riley, " Do you think im using you Riley?"_

_Riley walked backwards away from Brooke, causing Brooke to stop, scared and upset by Rileys response._

_"Well what else do you want Brooke, if that is even your name, you can stop the act."_

_Brooke shook her head, "No Riley, i want to give you a chance, you need a family, this isn't fair on you."_

_Riley laughed, "Its okay Brooke, life isn't fair...im used to it."_

_"You shouldn't have to be.....Please Riley. I want to help you."_

_There was silence as Brooke watched Riley,_

_Riley looked at the ground, "So you, you actually want to help look after me?"_

_Brooke nodded and smiled, "Yes, yes i do."_

_She looked at Riley who had tears coming down her faces, again Brooke walked towards Riley, except this time ...Riley never moved away._

_Brooke looked at the beautifully distressed 16 year old girl, she cupped her hand under her face so Riley was looking at her._

_"Im here, im here for you, because i care, i want you to trust me on that, can you do that Riley?"_

_Riley nodded her head as more tears silently fell down her cheecks._

_Brooke smiled and hugged Riley as the tears also fell down her face too._

_"Shh, its okay now." said Brooke, gently rocking Riley to make her feel safe._

"Exactly Haley, things are getting better, she is already talking to us about her problems.I dont care how long it takes, i will wait untill she tells me."

Haley nods and smiles, "God Brooke Davis, you really are an amazing Mum."

Brooke smiled, "Thanks Hales, you are too, and Riley loves you."

Haley smiled and picked up the folder, "Ill put this in the office drawer."

Brooke noddded, "Thanks babe."

"Hey Haley?"

"Yeah Brooke..?"

"Thank you."

Haley shrugged and smiled, "What for?

"For being here, for me..for Riley. Its hard now that Julian is working away, and you being here makes it easier."

"Brooke, its me who should be thanking you."

Brooke looked confused, "Me?"

Haley laughed, "Brooke, you took me and Jamie in after Nathan and i had that fight, even though you have Riley to focus on, and your new line."

"I like having you two here, Riley likes it too, even though she doesn't always show it..." said Brooke putting her head down.

"We like it here too, and i know she does, shes a teenage girl, moodswings from time to time are expected."

Brooke laughed and got up and hugged Haley.

Brooke and Haley smiled at each other then pulled apart.

Haley waved the file, "Lets go put this away the now, and make tea.."

Brooke nodded and the two walked down the stairs.

* * *

_Riley had fallen asleep but was woken up by the sound of her phone ringing on the pillow next to her, she smiled when she saw 'Leah' flash on screen._

"Gee Leah, was beginning to wonder if you were ever gonna call."

Leah laughed, "Soz decided to go for a long relaxing bath...."

"Ok so hit me with the plan." said Riley.

"Well all you have to do, is make sure you are ready for midnight, but don't let anyone know your ready, wear your bathrobe or something on top."

Riley nodded as Leah trailed on,... "Put pillows under your covers, you know for the 'someones in bed' look. Then come out your window, ditch your robe and i'll be waiting for you outside. I got Kacey to get us drink earlier, so we can drink that at the park or something then Kacey will come pick us up."

Riley was silent, taking it all in.

"How you getting out?"

"Pretty much the same, so you game Rye?"

Riley stayed silent,

"Riley you crackwhore, are you bailing on me!?"

"No!,.. i just, i just don't want to let them down again Lee..."

Leah sighed, "Trust me, nobody willl know, besides the only reason we got caught last time was because we bumped into them, this time we'll be at a party all the way down town."

"..Yeah...suppose you're right, they won't know im gone."

Riley could hear Leah smile, "So your game for this tomorow night then?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, i'll tex you when im sneaking out."

"Ok Rye, see you then, im so excitted.. love you."

"Bye Lee, Love you."

Riley chucked the phone down on the pillow and sighed, she was excitted about tomorow night, but also a little pissed off at herself, and nervous.

Pissed at the fact she was risking being grounded and hurting her family, again.

Then again... it was a good plan, and if they were careful, there is no way Brooke and Haley will know, she will be home by the time they wake up.

Just then the door was knocked and in walked Brooke.

"Your awake" she smiled and sat next to Riley on the bed.

Riley sat up, "Yeah just their. Um, whats up?"

Brooke shrugged, "Nothing just wondered if you were hungry?"

"Em, sort of..."

Brooke smiled, "Good me and Haley were just about to make something for us."

Riley and Brooke stood up.

"Riley.. are you ok?" asked Brooke stopping Riley by holding her arm and looking into her eyes.

"Yeah, am fine." smiled Riley.

"Um you've just been acting nervous, on the edge a bit, the past few days.." Brooke kinked her eyebrows and studied Riley.

"Oh, em no i'm fine."

Brooke nodded, not believing Riley, "Okay sweetie, you know im here for you though, don't you?"

Riley gulped, suprised the guilt was not pouring out of her.

"Yeah i do, ..now lets go Mum im starving."

Brooke smiled, maybe she was fine.

She pushed Riley towards the door and tickled her, causing Riley to run to the kitchen laughing.

It allowed Riley to take her mind off the risk she would be taking tomorow night.

* * *

**Ok, so that was chapter 21 =O =).**

**Please review!!!!! Love reviewers, you guys are amazing.**

**Anyways thanks for reading ;)**

**xo**


	22. Broken

**Hey Guys, thanks for the reviews =)! You guys are awesome, so heres chapter 22, which is rated M Guys.  
You know the drill, read and review please. Thank you ;) xo**

* * *

**Chapter 22- Broken.**

"Red or green?" asked Brooke, scrunching up her face and looking at her sketches.

"That dress should defo be green." said Riley, looking at the sketches over Brookes shoulder.

Brooke smiled, "Your right, green it is."

Riley walked over to the fridge, where she opened it and brought out a bottle of water.

"You heard from Julian?" said Riley standing next to Brooke.

Brooke stoped what she was doing, "Yeah, he called this morning, he wanted to talk to you but you were in bed, he said he would call back tomorrow."

Riley was disapointed she missed his call, she half smiled and nodded.

Brooke sighed, "He said he should be back in a few weeks, for a good couple of months."

Riley smiled, "Good."

"Um wheres Haley and Jamie?" she asked as she watched Brooke perfectly colour the dress green.

"Her and Jamie are at Peytons."

Riley nodded, "Cool, so um what you doing today?"

"Finishing this of.." Said Brooke looking at her complete sketch of the green dress and putting down her pencil. "...and spending my day with you."

Riley smiled, "Really?"

Brooke stood up smiling to, "Course, what you wanna do?"

Riley smiled acting cool, "Watever, um how about we go shopping?" she smiled inocently,

Brooke laughed, "Thats my girl, lets go the now."

Brooke and Riley had spent the whole day in the mall, picking clothes for each other and buying them. Riley had got a fair collection of clothes, including the dark blue strapless dress she would wear sneeking out tonight. Brooke brought pizza home for them, Haley and Jamie. They then spent the night watching 'Americas next top model' and dvds.

It was a good day, a good day for Brooke, a good day for Riley. A good day for Haley, a good day for Jamie.

A good day for the family.

* * *

Riley smiled at herself in the mirror.

Dark blue dress, black glittery high heels, silver jewlerry and the hair down in perfect girls.

Riley put on her bath robe as Leah suggested, and finished her make up by appling her baby pink gloss.

'Perfect' she thought, she knew she looked amazingly sexy.

The phone light up next to her, it was Leah, she was outside.

Riley tip toed over to her window, she coughed as she pushed it up, stopping to listen of any sound of life in the house, she heard nothing.

She smiled, wrapped her robe around her she snuck out the window, and met Leah at the end of the road.

"Hey bitch!" smiled Leah, she too looked amazing, all eyes would be on them.

Riley smiled and hugged her friend, "What you got for us?" smirked Riley.

"Only the two finest, Jack Daniels and Vodka!" smiled Leah.

Riley laughed, " God were gonna be fucked!"

"I know its great! "giggled Leah.

The two girls laughed and gossiped down the quiet street, heading to the park, to drink the night away.

1 hour later the two girls were well on their way to Wasted, thanks to their games of 'Spinnys' and ' I never'.

"Ok, all call Kacey now." smiled Leah.

"Yeah lets go already, i can hear the party shouting us."

It didn't take long for the black car to come skidding into the park, it was heard before it was seen.

The two drunk teenage girls happily went inside the car. Inside was Kacey (driving) and his friend Josh.

Riley was in the back flirting with Josh, on the way to the party, Riley was relaxed because of the drink.

She could see Kaceys hand on Leah as he drove, this encouraged Riley a little bit more.

They got to the party succesfully, it was mobbed, Riley and leah were by far the youngest there.

Riley, Leah, Kacey and Josh had spent the night in a part of the busy hall, drinking and laughing.

When Riley downed her sixth shot, she decided to go pee.

She stumbled up and walked to the toilets, she looked back and saw a giggily Leah being carried away by Kacey.

She thought nothing of it.

There was a huge cue for the toilet, when Riley shut her eyes against the wall the room spinned, she couldn't wait any longer.

She heard someone say earlier in one of her drunken conversations with strangers that there was another toilet along the far side of the hall and to the left.

So she stumbled forward, the noise of loud music, was muffled in her ears.

She went by fewer and fewer people as she pushed herself down the hall, finally at the toilets.

In the toilets, she pulled out her phone, in her drunken state she dropped it and it smashed.

"Fucking nice one Riley!"

Looking at the phone and realising it was broken she kicked the phone across the girls toilets, their was nobody else in the toilets anyway..

Or so she thought.

She walked into a toilet cubicle fastly and quickly shut the door behind her, she turned around to use the toilet and she banged into something.

Her eyes took a minute to focus, blurry by drink and shock. She quickly realised it was a person in the toilet, a male, she screamed.

She began to scream when her mouth was covered by large cold hands, she tried to look at the mans face but was pushed around.

The man spun Riley around into the door, he held his hand still at her mouth, and she breathed deeply in panic.

The man pushed up against her, his weight crushing her into the door.

His breath was warm as he brought his head down to the back of her neck, "Not a word you little whore, not a fucking word."

She heard his other hand in his pockets as he searched for something in his jeans, what made it worse was that she couldn't see.

Finally he came back up to her he banged her against the door, and she screamed into his hand in pain.

He felt his cold hands move up her legs and in her pants, she attempted to scream again from the pain and fear he was causing.

"Don't lie you little slut, you love me touching you."

Tears fell out Rileys red eyes and she managed to move her head away from his hand, "Get of me Please, get off me!" she screamed.

The man laughed and spun her around, to headbutt her face, her blood came out her nose.

He undone his trousers and held Rileys wrist up with force.

Riley continued to wriggle around, "You need something to make this fun" he laughed.

Riley opened her eyes at him confused, he took both her wrists in one hand and pushed her to the ground as she yelped in pain.

He brought a needle out his pocket and shoved it in her arm, hitting the inside of her body like a bullet.

The rush of something ran over her, it brought her great pain as her body numbed.

The man smiled, and jumped down ontop of Riley, taking off her clothes.

He didn't care about Riley, and threw her around the floor.

She realised that her eye sight was becoming worse and when he lifted her knees up, she had no strength to put them back down.

A tear left her eyes as she managed to say, "Don't.

He never listened ,"Please" she tried again.

She felt great pain, as her eyes were shutting against her wishes, she combined her last two words together, whispering, "Please Don't."

Although he didn't stop, Riley didn't know this because then,

it went black.

Nobody came to the far toilets during the attack, nor did they come shortly after.

Nobody heard the screams and bangs.

It was 36 minutes later,

when Leah walked in and screamed at the sight, the party stopped.

Riley lay on the floor in a pool of her blood, unconcious, half naked , broken and empty.

* * *

**Okay guys, let me know what you thought of this chapter. Its a sad chapter, i know but it helps with the next couple of chapters.**

**Review please =)**

**Thanks ;)**


	23. Nothing

**Heya, thanks alot for the reviews, last chapter was unexpected i know.**

**Please Review guys they mean alot.**

**Heres chapter 23, read and review, ;).**

* * *

**Chapter 23- Nothing.**

It was 4:00 am when Brooke Davis got the call.

The call awoke Brooke from her dreams, it also woke Haley.

The call stating that Brooke's 16 year old foster daughter was on the way to hospital, with serious injerious, after a "Brutal attack".

At first Brooke assumed their must be some mistake, but when her room was empty and the police officer said she was with a Leah Jones, Brooke knew it was true.

In that momment of realisation Brooke shook her head, to awake her from her daze.

She dropped the phone, and cried as Haley listened to the police office repeat the news.

Brooke stumbled to her clothes and grabbed her bag.

She and Haley ran to the car, Peyton was already on her way for Jamie.

Brooke Davis had never been so scared in her life.

What had happened to Riley?

Her Riley, her daughter.

* * *

It was 4:16 when Julian Baker got the call.

He had been staying at a hotel, and had not gone to bed yet, he was reading over scripts.

He answered his phone, confused by who it could be.

He stood up and picked up his coffee as the man on the phone asked him if he was Mr Julian Baker.

Julians mind frozze as her tried to take in what the officer was telling him.

"Riley"

"Tree Hill Hospital"

"Brutal attack"

"Unconcious"

Julian let his coffee fall and smash on the floor, he quickly grabbed his jacket and phoned Brooke.

* * *

"Brooke, whats going on? Where is Riley?! What happened?!"

Brooke cried down the phone running into the Accident and Emergency room,

"I don't know Julian! She was attacked, she snuk out the the house! Im just at the hospital the now." the tone in her voice sounded painful and broken.

"Ok, ok, im going to the airport the now, let me know how she is, she will be ok Brooke, its Riley."

Brooke let out a cry, again hearing that Riley was hurt, "I will,i will,bye."

With that Brooke and Haley ran to the front desk, and Julian drove off at full speed to the airport.

"I need to see my daughter, Riley Green." said Brooke as she slammed into the desk.

The nurse hated seeing people this distressed, especially parents, but she had to remain calm and do her job,

"Im sorry Mam, Riley is in emergency surgery at the momment,if you take a seat a doctor will be with you soon."

"Emergency..? Emergency surgery?! Will you please tell me what is wrong with my daughter!" yelled Brooke, tears falling off her face.

The nurse sighed, "Mam i would if i could but i cant, right now, you need to sit down and wait."

The nurse shot Haley a look, as if for help.

Tears fell also from Haleys face, but Haley nodded at the nurse, she had to remain calm for her best friend, for her niece.

Haley tugged at Brookes arm, " Come on Baby, lets go sit down."

Brooke cried into Haleys shoulder as Haley sat her down.

To wait.

They waited and waited.

Four times Brooke shouted at the woman at the desk.

Three times Brooke broke down on Haley.

And finally, he came

the doctor.

"Family for Riley Nicole Green?"

Brooke and Haley shot up, "Thats us" shouted Brooke.

The doctor smiled at Brooke, "What relation are you to Riley Mam?"

Brooke looked at Haley, who nodded her head at Brooke.

"Her Mother, Im Brooke Davis, I'am Rileys Mother."

The doctor nodded, "Ok Ms Davis, i need you to come with me, but just you the now, is this okay?"

Brooke nodded and Haley hugged Brooke, "I'll be out here Brooke."

Brooke half smiled at Haley and she followed the doctor, down a corridor, then into a small room, where the Doctor told Brooke to sit down.

"Now Miss Davis, i must tell you Riley was the victim of a callous attack."

Brooke began to shake, "What happened?"

The Doctor sighed, "It appears Riley was attacked in a toilet cubicle, she was battered, badly."...

Brooke let out a whimper of pain, the Doctor hated the fact he had to continue.

"It then appears Riley was stabbed by a needle containing Heroin and Rohypnol. This should of made Riley numb, weak and confused."...

The doctor looked at Brooke who sat crying as she listened to what had been done to her daughter, although she had an idea on what he was going to next, she prayed she was wrong.

..."Although we have yet to do a test, Rileys external damage suggests she has also been harshly rapped."

She was right, she let out a cry of pain, "Oh My God, my baby."

"Im so sorry Ms Davis."

"Will she be ok?"

"Well she will live, but she has alot of injurys, she will have to recover physicaly and mentaly Brooke."

Brooke nodded, "Her injurys...."

The doctor sighed and looked at his clipboard , "She has cuts and bruies all over her body, particulary on her arms, chest and face. Her head was spit open, we needed to give her 4 stiches. She has a broken breast bone, her breasts were punched and bitten....She has one broken wrist, her left wrist, where she was grabbed. She also has a burst lip, which we fixed with dissolving stiches."

Brooke breathed in hard, struggiling to breath after hearing the long list.

The tears never stopped, but she bit her lip to remain quiet to hear the doctor.

"Although terrible injurys, they will all heal."

She half smiled and nodded, "Thank you."

"Brooke, the dark bruises and dry blood on Rileys thighs, suggest rape. However, the test must be done soon, we havn't properly washed Riley so we can carry out the examination. We are certain she will awake in a few hours, but if not you can give us permisson to carry out the examination. If this does happen, what would you want?"

"The examination." Brooke stated, she knew as horrible as it was, that it was best for Riley.

The doctor nodded.

"Can i see her now?, please" asked Brooke.

"Yes, follow me."

When they reached the door of Rileys room, the doctor looked at Brooke,

"Ms Davis, i want you to brace yourself, Rileys injurys are showing very badly."

Brooke nodded, " She needs me."

The doctor smiled and walked away.

Brooke reached out and pushed the door forward, taking a deep breath as she slowly walked in.

Nothing, not one thing in this World, could prepare Brooke for the pain she was about to feel.

Nothing.

* * *

**Well whatcha guys think??? let me know. Thanks XD**


	24. Disconnecting Yourself

**Hey guys.**

**Once again want to say thanks for the reviews, soo happy you like the story =)**

**Keep the reviews coming tho , pleasee =)**

**Chapter 24 ;).**

* * *

**Chapter 24- Disconnect Yourself.**

Brooke Davis could safetly say that it was the most scarriest momment of her life,

opening that door.

The fear and worry that shaked through her body, made the door the heaviest she's ever pushed open.

They two steps, the longest she's ever took.

She knew it wouldn't be a good experience, but hell this was hard.

She stopped instantly for air when she saw her.

Riley.

Her beautiful girl, her popular cheery teenager daughter, still.

She didn't expect her body to shake with grief, as she slowly approached her.

Rileys once beautiful tanned skin, now black and blue.

Her small body, now looking smaller than ever.

Her dark eye shadow, now permament from black eyes.

She still had the blood on her, dried up in her hair and skin.

The cuts, harsh and deep.

Her battered wrists attached to tubes and wires.

Her chest rising slowly, with difficulty.

Brooke gasped again as she sat next to Riley, touching her face with her hand, ever so gently.

"Im here baby, im here."

Silence, not a movement.

"Im soo sorry baby."

Silence.

It was in those momments , it hit Brooke.

Her beautiful daughter, battered, left for dead. Alone.

"I need you to come back to me Riley, you are my family, you are my world."

Brooke looked at Riley, praying she would wake up now. Wake up so Brooke could comfort her.

So Brooke could be her Mum.

She never.

* * *

3 hours later.

The room now silent, Brooke asleep next to Riley.

Haley on the chair near the wall, also asleep.

5 hours after Riley shut her eyes.

They opened.

She never thought she shut them,

"Get Off Me! Stop it! Please Stop!" she screamed, as she shot up in panic.

Brooke and Haley jumped.

Riley pulled harshley at the wires attached to her, and kicked her legs violently.

"Baby its okay" said Brooke trying to hold her daughter.

"Help Me, Get the Fuck off me, stop please!"

Haley now tried to help Brooke, calm Riley.

As Riley struggled to pull free, beeping echoed the room.

The doctor and several nurses came flying in.

"Whats wrong with her?!" asked a distressed Brooke, as the doctors spoke to each other in medical language.

"Please stand back Ms Davis, we need to insert Riley something to make her calm down."

The nurse took Rileys arm and pushed a needle into her, she stopped her kicking and stopped her movement.

"What did you just do!"

"Brooke, this will ware off in twenty minutes, this is common for attack victams, she is confussed.,"

Brooke nodded while crying, Haley rubbing her back, looking at Riley once again still.

The doctors reconnected Riley, and Brooke and Haley sat back down next to her.

No way were they falling asleep now.

Then, 14 minutes later..

there was a knock on the door.

* * *

**Well Guys......What ya think?**

**Good? Bad? Let me know.**

**Love Love love reviews, you reviewers are amazing !!**

**Thanks Guys, you know the drill :D**

**xox**


	25. Wish It Was The Movie's

**Hello,**

**Ok so i can't lie. The last chapter was rushed, looking back i see that. So sorry guys.**

**It was also a tease hehe i know, ;).**

**Thanks for the reviews though love you guys =). Love it how you are enjoying the story, and have noticed my writting has improved ( i know its not amazing!) but i was hoping it improved =).**

**Keep the reviews coming, don't be shy.**

**Heres chapter 25.**

**Thanks XD!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 25- Wish It Was The Movie's.**

Brooke and Haley looked at each other, then at the door.

Brooke got up and began walking over to the door, slowly.

The person never gave her much time to open the door, and it swung open.

Brooke and Haley frozze waiting to see who was behind the door.

As the person came into the room Brooke gasped with happiness and relief.

"Samantha" she muffled into her hair as she hugged her.

Brooke felt her eyes sting as they filled up, she bit her lip, she didn't want Samantha to see her cry.

"I came as soon as i could" she said as she pulled away from Brooke.

Brooke smiled and cupped her face,

"How bad is it?" asked Sam.

Brooke breathed in shakily and looked down.

Brooke was blocking Sam's view of Riley,

she stepped to the side to let Sam see her.

Sam walked right next to the bed, she shut her eyes tight.

Hoping this wasn't real.

Brooke and Haley stood next to Sam, rubbing her back.

It was real.

"When will she wake up?" asked Sam calmly but yet painfully.

Brooke looked away, _when will she wake up?_ she thought.

Haley noticed this and spoke, "Soon Sam. She will wake up soon. She already has, she was just a little distressed and the Doctors put her back to sleep."

Brooke shivered at the horrible memory.

Sam felt tears slide down her cheecks, it was obviously bad then, much worse that she had first thought.

Brooke looked at the window, the sun was now pushing through the blinds.

"I want you two to go home, and get some rest. Rye might not wake up for a few hours yet.."

"I dont want to" replied Sam.

Brooke looked at Haley for support, Haley nodded at her exhausted best friend.

"C'mon Sam. We can get some rest and a shower. So we are fresh and ready to help Riley when she needs us."

Brooke nudged Sam gently with her hip, "Please baby."

Sam sighed, "Ok, but Mum , if she wakes up-"

"I know, i will call." replied Brooke.

Haley put her arm around Sam.

Brooke and Haley half smiled at each other, "Lets go kiddo."

Brooke watched Haley and Sam leave,

she watched the door for several minutes, just making sure they were gone.

She turned around and again looked at Riley,

still silent and still.

Her body shook with emotion again,

she took several steps back,

crashing it to wall.

She never took her eyes of Riley as the tears streamed down her face.

Her hand covered her mouth as she gasped painfully,

her legs gave in and she slid to the floor.

Crying her heart out at what Riley went through,

what she still had to go through.

"I need you to wake up for me Riley, i need you."

She looked at Riley with her blurred eyesight,

still silent and still.

She was meant to wake up now,

like in the movies,

when you plead with your loved one to wake up,

they always do.

"Riley...Im here now baby" she cried.

"Wake up for me."

The only thing that replied to Brooke was the beeping of the machines.

Clearly, this was no movie.

**Ok, so i know the chapters seem to be all about Riley in hospital..**

**This was abit blah , the next chapters will be better,and longer, ... Riley will wake up =)**

**Things won't always be this depressing guys.**

**Review please?**

**Thanks guys ( L ).**

**xox**


	26. It Takes Time

**Hey Guys, thanks for coming to read my story =);). Heres chapter 26. You know the drill be nice and drop me a review, be honest i don't mind =).**

**Thank you. xo**

**Chapter 26- It Takes Time**

"How is she?" asked Julian as he embraced Brooke in his arms.

"She's, she's ok. She woke up earlier but she was soo confused and distressed, the doctors put her to sleep." said Brooke.

Julian sighed and pulled her into his arms again, "When should she wake back up?"

Brooke shrugged her shoulders and looked down at Riley, "Anytime now, hopefully."

He nodded his head and walked over to Riley, he sat down gently next to her on the bed.

He studied her broken body and he quickly wiped the tear away that feel down his cheek.

"Hey Rye, everythings safe now, i promise. Im so sorry i wasn't there for you Rye."

He took her bruised hand gently and kissed her forehead.

Brooke bit her lip as her eyes filled up watching the scene infront of her.

She had always wanted Julian, Riley, Sam and her to be a family.

Just not under these circumstances.

Julian stood up and put his hands on Brooke shoulders,she looked up at him and he kissed her forehead also.

"Im here now, i wish i could of been here earlier, im never leaving you again."

Brooke half smiled, "Its fine, you were working Julian."

"Doesn't matter, all that matters to me are my girls."

Brooke smiled and they softly kissed each other, "I love you Julian."

"I love you more, Brooke Davis."

* * *

Brooke and Julian sat down on the two seats at either side of Riley.

When they heard a noise,

Brookes eyes widened as her and Julian sat up and took Riley's hands.

"Riley, is that you baby?" gasped Brooke.

The tension was overwhelming,.....

just when they were about to relax and continue to wait,

they heard it again.

A quiet moan.

"Riley?" asked Brooke again, strocking her daughters face.

"Mum..?" said a quiet voice.

Julian shot up off his seat, "I'll go get a doctor."

Brooke nodded her head but never took her eyesight of Riley,

"Baby, im here, open your eyes."

Their was another moan, this time a little louder.

Brooke began to cry with happiness as Riley slowly opened her eyes.

"Oh Riley, you scared me." she said, as she happily kissed her daughter.

"Mum, what happened?" mumbled Riley.

Brooke frozze and sat back a little.

"Sweetie? You can't remember what happened?"

Riley slowly, painfully, shook her head,

"No, what happened, Mum?"

Oh, boy.

Brooke gulped and sent Julian a worried look, as he came in with the Doctor.

* * *

"So she can't remember any of her attack?" asked Brooke, as her, Julian and Haley sat in the doctors office.

"No, nothing. Her memory should come back to her in time, it appears Riley has RTS."

"RTS?" asked Julian.

"Rape Trauma Syndrome. It is common for rape victims, however the individuals degree of RTS depends on many factors."

Haley looked at Brooke, who sat their quietly breaking.

She cleared her throat and spoke, "Such as?"

"Such as, age and previous life experiences, the victims emotional state prior to the attack, and the degree of violence the rapist used."

"How bad is Riley?" asked Brooke in a quiet husky voice.

"Well Miss Davis, its hard to say right now, but i would suggest she is pretty bad. Riley can't remember anything of her attack, this is no suprise as she was part of a brutal attack."

Brooke bit her lip, "What do we do?"

"Well, we have to remember that Recovery takes time. Survivors must allow themselves to remember the rape and feel whatever feelings it will bring, even though this is often very difficult and painful. They need to work through the experience, and integrate it into their lives so they can move on. It won't be easy for Riley, or the family."

They all nodded, taking it all in.

"There can also be physical, cognitive and behavioural symptoms of RTS."

Julian spoke, as the two women sat in silence holding each others hand.

"What are these symptoms?"

"Well for physical, the most common symptoms include; confusion and disorientation, which we have already seen in Riley. Eating problems, many victims get the feeling of not being good enough, causing them to eat more, or less. Sleeping problems, such as nightmares. Physical pain from attacks, which we already know Riley will have..."

The doctor looked at the 3, who quietly took in what she was telling them, she hated telling familys this, ....

"The behavioural and cognitive symptoms include, increased alertness, concentration problems, speach difficulty, crying, increased washing or bathing...., the fear of being alone, realationship problems, sucidal thoughts, anger or desire for revenge, and, depression."

Brooke let out a painful cry and Julian rocked her in his arms.

Haley looked at the floor, as the tears fell down her face also.

"Im so sorry to tell you this, it will be very hard, but we will get Riley through this. I can see that she has a strong family supporting her."

Brooke pulled out of Julian and pulled herself together.

"We will help her through this, we will be there for her."

The doctor smiled, "You and the family must watch out for such behavioural and cognitive symptoms."

They nodded.

"Miss Davis?" asked the Doctor as they began to stand up.

"Yes?"

"Now that Riley has woken up, it would be better if we did the exammination soon. However, Riley does not yet know about her rape, we can tell her if you can't?"

"No, i will tell her" replied Brooke.

How could she tell Riley?....But she had to, now.

The doctor nodded and smiled as they walked out the room.

The 3 looked at each other in the corridor,

"Don't worry Brooke, this will get better, we are all here." said Haley rubbing Brookes arm.

"Yeah baby, we can help her."

Brooke nodded, "Well i best go talk to Riley, i think i should do this alone.

They nodded in agreement, "We'll be waiting out here for you."

Brooke half smiled,

then she turned around and dragged her shaken, exhausted body to her daughters door,

_"You can do this Brooke, you have to do this, for Riley. Your Riley."_ she said to herself as she slowly reached for the door handle.

**Well, let me know what you thought ;) Review please for a fast update =)!**

**Thanks Guyysss ( L ) x**


	27. I Will Always Help You

**Hey Guys !...**

**So had a pretty sucky day today =/, my phone broke and my ipod is, well half broke =/. Last time i carry a bottle of water in my bag !.. Doing the whole putting the ipod in a bowl of rice thing, praying it works =|! But anyway, thanks alot to those who reviewed the last chapters, made me smile during the ipod drama ! =) loool.**

**Realised that a shout out to everyone who has reviewed is long over due, so here we go-**

**Big Thanks to- stagediva23 , kcbienaime, othlvr16, eryn117, stillwell07 , aemcd , OTHangles, sunkissedprincess, fuffylover, xcgirl3, xNOBODYSxHOMEx , Professional Beach Bum, sb1218,**

**Jade St. Jms, cullentreehill !!!**

**Thanks to all you guys who set alerts ect for this fic, means alot for my first fic =).**

**Keep the reviews coming guys ;) ( L ). Love yise for it ;).**

**Anywayy.... heres chapter 27. **

**Oh and btw , xNOBODYSxHOMEx , things won't be this sad for that much longer, just so you guys know =)**

**Any ideas pop me a review.**

**Thats enough of me, thanks guys xox XD**

**Chapter 27- I Will Always Help You.**

**"There comes a time when every life goes off course. In this desperate moment you must choose your direction. Will you fight to stay on the path while others tell you who you are? Or will you label yourself? Will you be honored by your choice? Or will you embrace your new path? Each morning you choose to move forward or to simply give up." -Lucas Scott.**

*****Brookes POV*****

All my life, since i was very little, i never asked for help.

I guess we could blame this on the fact that my Mother or Father never offered me any help, or the fact that i was just to stubborn to believe i needed it.

Whatever the case, when i had a problem or worry, i kept it inside.

Asking for help always seemed like a sign of weakness to me, and Brooke Davis was not weak.

It wasn't as if i didn't have plenty of people who loved me enough to give me help. No, i always had people there for me, sometimes begging me to talk to them.

I just didn't want to bother anyone with my problems.

So i didn't.

It wasn't untill after my teenage years i realised, thanks to my friends, that if you needed help, it was ok to ask for it.

My best friends, Haley, Peyton, Rachel, Nathan, Lucas and Mouth all proved me wrong. They proved to me that asking for help was not a sign of weakness, in fact it was the opposite, not asking for help when needed, is a sign of weakness.

They were still there for me even after i would share my problems.

It was then i realised my philosohpy on realationships; if you can't handle the bad in someone, you don't deserve to have the good.

As my amazing friends and i continued to grow up, and my company 'Clothes Over Bros' continued to grow.. i felt like i was missing something.

A family.

Sure my friends were my family, always will be.

But, i wanted my _own_ family.

So when fate, and Haley, lead me to Samantha Walker. I knew i needed to help her, it wasn't easy, hell it was far from easy raising a troubled teen. But i did it, and she became my everything.

Infact she became Samantha Davis,... who lead me to my Julian Baker.

Wish i could say it was love at first sight and all that, but it wasn't, there was something though ..which soon became love.

Strong, powerful love; family love.

Julian soon became the love of my life, and Sams father.

I thought i had my family.

But when the phone rang, asking me if i would be able to foster a 16 year old girl by the name of Riley-Nicole, i couldn't say no, she needed me to help her.

Then i gained my family.

My amazing boyfriend, and my two amazing daughters.

Riley is a beautiful, cheery teenager, who has everything going for her.

Her downside is, that she is very, very hard to read.

She keeps thing in alot and hides her true emotions, i realise this because as scary as it is,...she is me ten years ago, even gaining the nickname "Baby Brooke" of my friends.

Although our relationship isn't yet perfect, she has come a long way in the past few months.

Now calling Julian "Dad", Sam "Sis" and Me, "Mum".

She's trusting people more and letting me in just that little further......

But now, after last night, this could all change, and i could find myself back at square one with my daughter.

I need to show Riley that when you need help,its okay to ask for it.

That what happened was not her fault.

That there is still good people out there, they are not all monsters.

That keeping her problems locked inside her is not good, i know personally that its not good.

That we will always be here for her.

That we love her no less.

That allowing us to help her would help make things easier.

But before this can begin, i need to tell my daughter about what she has actually went through and what she still has to go through...

Ranking number one in the hardest things i will ever have to do.

**Ok so this chapter was just showing you how Brooke felt. **

**I have the next chapter almost finished, but it won't be getting posted untill my kind readers drop me some reviews, if its not to much to ask ...**

**please =) ! **

**Im not very good at P.O.V, i know that so feel free to be honest in reviews.**

**Practice makes perfect, right?**

**Thanks Guys, you know the drill =) xoxo**


	28. All Falls Down

**Heyyy !!**

**Much love for the reviews, thank you =).**

**Oh and the ipod survived the water attack, yey! **

**Here's, chapter 28, hope you like it =).**

**Please drop the reviews guys and let me know ;)**

**Thanks XD xoxo**

**Chapter 28- All Falls Down**

**"At this moment there are 6,470,818,671 people in the are running scared. Some are coming home. Some tell lies to make it through the day. Others are now just facing the truth. Some are evil men at war with the good, and some are good struggling with evil. Six billion people in the world. Six billion souls. And sometimes, all you need is one."- Peyton Sawyer.**

**Brookes Pov**

I walk through the door of Riley's hospital room.

She's sitting up now, and she slowly looks at me and smiles, still weak from the pain.

Her smile normally melts my heart, but now it seems to shatter it, is this the last time i see her smile?

I force a smile back and push the chair next to her.

I sit down and she shuffles her position so she can look at me better.

"Hey baby, how you feeling?"

She shrugs, "Sore, very sore."

I knod my head, obvcourse she is in pain, "It will get better baby."

She scrunches up her face as she thinks, "What happened to me Mum?, the nurses wouldn't tell me, they said you were going to tell me"

I take her hand, it was an instinct, to hold her when she feels pain, but i havn't even told her yet.

I also can't prevent the fact my eyes are blurring now.

Riley notices this and she begins to question my actions, "Mum? What happened to me?"

I go to speak, but nothing comes out.....

"Mum?" she asks again.

My lips tremble and i breath in hard as i manage to speak, "Riley what was the last thing you remember?"

She scrunches her face up, confussed and angry by my response, "Um.. I dunno. Going to the party i guess, then i can remember sitting with Leah..."

"Thats it?"

She nods her head, "Yeah, thats it. Mum... whats going on?"

I grasp her hand a little harder and look into her eyes, her beautiful brown eyes. The eyes that have seen things, deadful things i wouldn't wish on my greatest enemy.

"Something happened to you at that party you went to."

"What?" she asks, "Did i fall or something?"

I shake my head, i wanted to be stronger that this, but i just cant ..and the tears slide down my face.

"Mum?...Mum what happened?" this time her tone tells me she demands and answer.

I gasp for breath and tell her through my trembiling lips, "You were attacked baby, you were attacked , and you were raped."

Her mouth opens and she leans back to study my reactions.

"Attacked and raped?" she asks quietly.

"Im so sorry baby" is all i can say.

She looks down at her battered body, realising that this could be true. It was a situation Riley never thought could of happened to her, its a thought most people can't even think about.

I lean over the bed and go to take her other hand.

She flinches away from me, confirming my worst fear, im losing her.

"Riley? Sweetie it -"

-"Mum i just want to be alone."

My hand clasps her cheek, "Baby this wasn't your fault."

She turns her face around the other way so i can now no longer look into her eyes, so my hand no longer touches her skin.

I stand up, scared by her response, "Riley, please, im here for you now. We can talk about this."

She shakes her head but continues to look the other way, "No. I just want to be alone, please."

She must feel and hear me moving closer to me, she stops my actions.

"Mum. Please."

I look down at my broken daughter, as my body shakes from my emotional pain.

I stay where i am for several seconds, as the concerned thoughts run through my head.

She turns around to look up at me, her beautiful eyes now seemed empty and dark. I slowly nod my head and walk towards the door.

I look back at her, she was so close to me, yet now she was becoming so far away.

I walk out the room to be greeted by Julian and Haley.

My face gives them the answer to the question they were about to ask.

I stumble into Julians arms as i fall apart on him, Julian shuts his eyes, shutting his eyes the tightest he could to stop himself from cying.

Haley runs a hand through her un-brushed hair, she does not stop her tears from falling.

"I told her, i told her and she told me to leave." i struggled out, now pulling back from Julian so i look at him and Haley.

Haley put her hand on my back, "It will be okay, thats a common reaction, she will come round soon"

I nod my head, i wish i could be so sure.

"This is all my fault." i said looking down, if i looked after Riley better, if i talked to her a few days ago. She would never have went to that party.

"Don't you dare." said Haley. "...Dont you dare blame this on you Brooke."

I look at her and Julian tugs my arm his eyes have leaked now and his cheeks are shinning in the light, "This is not your fault Brooke, this is nobodys fault. We couldn't of stopped this. It wasn't fair."

"Promise me now Brooke, you won't blame yourself?" says Haley, looking in to my bloodshot eyes.

"I promise" i say quietly as I lean back into Julian and i feel both Julian and Haleys arms around me.

As all three of us break down together.

"It will get better, we can get through this." Julians whispers in my ear.

I can only pray that he's right.

-----------

Riley continues to look out at the window, its morning the now , and the world begins to come alive, but her world seems to be falling down.

She can no longer hear anything, she can no longer think of anything, she can no longer feel anything, everything is blocked out so her body can fall apart properly.

Her heartbeat seems so loud, her hands feel so shaky.

Her hand covers her mouth as she begans to scream out tears.

She looks down at her broken wrist, now noticing the bruise on her wrist was infact a handprint.

This hits her hard, as she realises someone did this to her, someone used her and left her for dead.

She gets no warning from her body as she quickly leans over her bed as she vomits all over the floor.

The sudden beeping of the machines confirm to her that this is real.

She is living in a nightmare.

She shuts her eyes, and leans back, letting her world fall apart.

She now has no strength to do anything else.

**Sad eh?..i know =(.**

**Soo what did you think? This was a hard chapter to do guys, took me a while to think what Rileys reactions would be.**

**So my lovley reviewers please pop me a review, let me know what you think, or if you have any ideas. Pllleaaaseeee :)**

**Thanks Guys ( L ) xoxo**


	29. Faster With Love

**Thanks for the reviews guys, love love love my reviewers !! ;)**

**Btw Sam will be in the story more now. =)**

**So you know the drill pop a review to make me write more, please? =) Good or bad !**

**Thanks for reading ( L ) ! oxox**

**Chapter 29- Faster With Love**

**" But once in a while people push on to something better. Something found just beyond the pain of going it alone and just beyond the bravery and courage it takes to let someone in. Or to give someone a second chance. Something beyond the quite persistence of a dream. "- Lucas Scott**

"Hey Rye you're awake" smiled Sam as she sat next to Riley.

Riley forced her a smile, she loved her family , but right now she just wanted to be alone.

"Yeah, guess i'am."

Sam smiled and stroked her hair. Riley shut her eyes as Sam did this, to anyone else it would like she shut her eye as she relaxed, but in fact it was because she felt disgusting. She hated being touched now. But she just couldn't pluck up the courage to tell Sam to get off her.

"You don't know how worried i was,.... i swear Riley, if i ever.. ever see the bas-"

Riley shook her head and cut Sam off, "Don't Sam, please."

Sam looked confussed, "Don't what sweetie?"

Riley sighed and looked at Sam through blurry eyes, "Don't talk about it Sam, i don't want to think about it the now, maybe not ever...i just wanna go home."

It killed Sam to see her little bubbly sister so upset.

"Im sorry Rye, its just.. its the truth. But...remember you have RTS, you have to talk about this eventually, to anybody, it helps Rye and we all want to help you."

Riley was angry now, "Sam you sound like a fucking commercial."

Sams mouth opened,she was searching her brain for something to say, to comfort her little sister. But she couldn't.

At this momment there was a light chap at the door, before it swung open.

In walked the doctor and Brooke.

Brooke smiled at her daughters, it was something she couldn't hold back when ever she saw them together.

When she looked closely and noticed Riley was wiping away tears, she panicked, she looked at Sam who just looked at her, pain in her eyes.

Riley sat up and coughed, trying to look fine, not to look weak. "Hey Doc" she fake smiled.

She looked at Brooke, "Hey Mum."

Brooke smiled and decided that she would act like she saw nothing, for now anyway.

The doctor smiled and pushed some buttons on the machines Riley was attached to, "Hello Riley, how are you feeling?"

Riley looked down and shrugged, "Ok, i guess."

The doctor nodded," Riley, the now would be the best time to carry out the examination..if you are ok with this?"

Rileys eyes widened, "What examination?"

Brooke walked closer to Riley "Remember sweetie the..rape examination?" she whispered it, like it was a secret to the rest of the room.

She shot up, she might of said she would do it earlier but the fear that ripped through her now, thinking of people touching her, was to strong.

"No i don't want the examination" she panicked as she shook her head.

Brooke rushed over and knelt down next to her face, "Sweetie it will be okay, it won't be long and after it we can begin to move on.."

She continued to shake her head more, the machines were beginning to beep louder as her heartbeat rose in fear.

"No you can't make me have it. I don't want it!"

The doctor tried to grab Rileys arms, "Riley nobody is going to hurt you. Can you just calm down for a second please?"

Brooke looked at Sam, she was in shock, Sam just stood there, "Sam sweetie go outside for a bit" she said quickly at her oldest daughter as her and the doctor calmed Riley down.

Sam nodded and left the room.

After Riley calmed down, tear stains on her cheeks, the doctor looked at Brooke, "I'll give you guys a minute."

Brooke sent her a small smile of appreceation.

Brooke cuped Rileys face in her hands, "Rye i thought you agreeded to this."

Riley sighed, " I did, but im scared Brooke."

It hit her like a bullet, she called her Brooke. Not Mum. Was she losing her? Losing her daughters trust?

She ignored it for now and continued to be strong for Riley.

"I know you are baby, but the examination will only help you."

Riley played with the covers, appearing embarresed " Will you come with me?"

Brooke smiled at the fact Riley still needed her, and Brooke wanted to be there for her. "Of course i will baby, im here for you."

Riley nodded and Brooke took her in for a long hug before she kissed her forehead and went to get the doctor.

* * *

Riley lay on the bed of the small white room.

The whitness of the room made her feel uncomfortable, it was so clean, making Riley feel like the dirtiest thing in the room.

Brooke sat next to Riley, staring at her face with her hand in hers.

The doctor lifted up Rileys leg so she could carry out the examination, "Riley you are being very brave so far, i need you to relax a little more for me, i know its hard but it will make this easier."

Riley nodded and tried to relax although it was almost impossible for her.

Brooke saw the fear and discomfort in Rileys face, she put her hand to Rileys face and pulled her so she was looking at Brooke.

"Riley look at me baby, just look at me."

Riley nodded and placed her hand over Brookes.

"Now Riley this will be painful, just try your best to relax for me okay sweetie?" said the doctor as she started.

Riley groaned in pain and she began moving around.

Brooke hated seeing this, her daughter having to go through this pain because of what some beast did to her.

"C'mon sweetie, just look at me Rye its okay baby."

Tears feel down Rileys eyes at the pain she was in, they feel down Brookes just witnessing it.

Riley had never felt pain like this, unless she had on the night, which made her thankful that for now, she couldn't remember. She looked at Brooke through blurry eyes and bit her lip. She was Riley Nicole, strong and brave.

Not weak, not scared.

* * *

"What happens now?" asked Brooke later on that day in the doctors office.

"Well the results won't be back for a few days yet, and although Riley has suffered from some serious injuries we reckon it would be best to send her home."

Brooke looked at Julian and Haley confused, they were also.

She sat up and raised her eyebrow "Send her home? Is she ready to be sent home?"

"Well we can do nothing for Riley now, her injuries will only heal by resting. Sometimes we feel that paitents will heal faster in the comfort and safety of their own home,this is especially the case for attack victams. Since Riley has RTS she needs to heal both physically and mentally, i feel this would happen quicker if she was at home with her friends and family..."

Julian coughed, "So, you are saying Riley would be better at home?" He wanted to make sure he was hearing this right.

The doctor nodded, "I believe so, very much so."

Brooke smiled, she wanted nothing more than to take her youngest daughter home to cuddle her,protect her, love her, and heal her.

"When?" she asked.

"Well, Riley is currently resting due to the will need to bring Riley in, in a couple of days, for a checkup and the test results. But you should be able to take her home tonight if everything still looks good...the sooner the better, for Riley."

Brooke smiled at Haley and Julian who smiled back at her.

Their Riley was coming home, now they could help her.

Bring the old Riley back.

It would be hard, for everyone.

But they could do this, they had to do this.

Riley was their family, and familys will always help, protect and love each other, and thats just what they are going to do.

And it starts now...

now, always and forever.

**Hey Guys,**

**This chapter was hard, and i know it sucked! Sorry! **

**Leave a review, express your throughts ;)**

**Oh! and leave any ideas you have for this and i will do my best to add them, im kinda stuck the now so it would be great help.**

**What do you wanna see happen? **

**Anyways, thanks alot for reading (L) =).**

**Shout out to all the reviewers, did i tell you guys that i love you for it ?! ;) =D !!**

**Thanks !!! xoxox**


	30. Should Of Been Me

**HeyyHeyy! **

**Much love goes to, othlvr16, cullentreehill and kcbienaime for their reviews and awesome ideas =) (L)!**

**Heres chapter 30, ideas have been brought in =)**

**Please leave more reviews if you read this...=)..... it helps. Alot.**

**Anyways, thanks !! xoxo ;)**

**Chapter 30- Should of been me**

**"And once you lose yourself,you have two choices:find the person you used to be...or lose that person completly" - Brooke Davis**

"How is she?" asked Sam sitting down next to Brooke on the couch. It was early Sunday morning, they were both still in their pyjammas.

Brooke shook her head, "I don't know Sam, shes been asleep since yesterday."

Sam looked at Brooke, then at the large pot of coffee, "Have you been to sleep?"

Brooke took another small sip of her coffee, "No, i couldn't. I've been checking on her all night,..she was crying again last night Sam, she was crying in her sleep."

They both sat in silence for a minute, looking over at Rileys door for any sign of life.

"Maybe we should get her to talk."

"Samantha, we can't make her talk to us."

Samantha shook her head, "I know, i know. I mean _encourage _her to talk to us,.. she needs to."

Brooke nodded her head in agreement, "You're right, but lets give her another hour or so in bed." She tried to lighten up a little for now, for Sam.." Mean while, lets go make you some breakfast."

Sam half smilled, "Rather make my own, can't really aford being sick the now Mum..."

Brooke let out a small laugh, she chucked a pillow at Sam and they went into the kitchen.

_Last night:_

_As Sam shut the door, Brooke carried Rileys bags into the house._

_"You girls want anything to eat, Riley you want anything?" asked Brooke as she studied Riley._

_Riley walked forward and gently sat on the couch, when she whimpered in pain Brooke and Sam ran over to help her, "Guys, im fine." she said harshly. They watched her struggle into she finally sat comfortably on the couch, pain still shown in her expressions._

_Brooke and Sam looked at each other, not sure what to do next._

_Sam sat down next to Riley trying to act casual, "You wanna watch the new Gossip Girl? Its recorded for you..." she smiled._

_Riley smiled back, it was the first time she forgot about the attack, back to normal." Course, you shouldn't need to ask..." _

_Brooke smiled secretvly to Sam and went and got everyone drinks, she also made sandwiches._

_They all sat on the same couch, but when Brooke realised Riley had ate next to nothing, she got worried - "Rye babe, how come your not hungry?"_

_Riley never looked at Brooke, just at the tv, she just shrugged._

_"You want something else?" asked Brooke._

_Riley stood up, again refusing to take the hands that reached out for her to support herself. She turned around and looked at Brooke, "Im tired, can i just go to bed?."_

_Brooke wanted to say "No, not untill you eat, or no, not untill you talk to me." Instead she forced a smile, "Sure baby, on you go."_

_When Rileys bedroom door slammed shut, Brookes heart shattered._

_Sam, noticing her Mums eyes puff up leaned over and took her hand- "Don't worry Mum,she'll get through this, we'll get her through this." _

_Brooke nodded and tightened her hold of Samantha, she breathed in to try and pull herself together, "I know babe, everything will be fine."_

_But really,Brooke couldn't be so sure._

_When Riley shut the bedroom door, she felt safe. _

_She shut her eyes and leanned against her door, the coldness of the door almost causing her to forget about her headache and broken body._

_When she opened her eyes, she gasped in shock,_

_there was someone in her bed._

_She screamed, and within seconds Brooke and Sam were at her side._

_Brooke took hold of Riley, as she tried to calm down the cries and screams, "Riley sweetie its okay. Were here. Nothings going to happen to , your okay baby i promise."_

_Riley fell to the floor, Brooke fell with her. Riley managed to say between sobs, "The bed.... someone... someones in the bed!"_

_Brooke hugged her close and looked at Samantha who was standing in silence. Samantha walked over to the bed and drew back the covers, it was just pillows._

_Brooke nuddged Riley, "Look Rye, it was just pillows. Your okay."_

_Riley calmed down and with the help of Brooke and Sam she walked over to the bed, she picked up one of the pillows and stared at it, as the tears ran down her face, she spoke- "That was meant to be me, i put these pillows here.I was meant to come home, and go to sleep...."_

_As Riley began to cry again Brooke sat her down on the bed she hushed and snuggled her,untill Riley feel asleep._

As Brooke and Sam sat in the kitchen, slowly eating pancakes, someone came in.

"Hey guys..." said Haley as she came and joined the table.

Haley, Julian and Jamie had stayed at Peytons and Lukes house last night, sure it made things a little crowded, but nobody cared, as long as it would help Riley get better.

Haley looked at Brooke,then at Sam, then back at Brooke- "My God Brooke, you look exhausted."

"Told her that!" added Sam.

Haley put her glass down and turned in her seat to look at Brooke better, "How much sleep have you exactly had?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, again sipping her coffee.

"Brooke..!" said Haley.

"Ok,ok...about two hours, its not that bad."

Haley laughed sarcastically, "Well i'll be making sure you get more than that tonight, _alot _more Brooke. It might not seem like a big idea, but with everything thats going on you can't not sleep. You need to be strong for Riley babe."

Brooke nodded, when she put it like that, she could see where Haley was coming from.

Haley lowered her voice, "How was she?" Haley could tell from there reactions that it wasn't good. After Brooke told the story with tears in her eyes, Haley wrapped her up in a hug. "Things will get better Brooke, your the best Mum a girl could ask for, you will help her."

Brooke nodded and smiled at Haley, "Thanks babe."

Haley turned and looked at Sam, "Sam are you ok?"

Sam smiled and nodded.

"Ok well i gotta go, time to pick Jamie up from Nathans. Best to give you guys some time alone. Call me straight away if you need anything, anything at all okay?" said Haley as she walked towards the door.

"Thanks Haley, i will." replied Brooke. They went back to eating their breakfast when they heard movement from Rileys room. They looked at each other.

"Think we should do this now." said Sam.

Brooke nodded her head and stood up, "Lets go, its now or never, and she needs us."

They stood up and Sam took Brookes hand as they walked towards Rileys door, they chaped it slowly,

and slowly they walked in.

"Oh My God!! Rileyy!" yelled Brooke.

**Ok so took me_ ages_ to do this chapter. Not sure if it worked out =/...please let me know your thoughts guys (L) ;).**

**Thanks for reading =), now you know what you gotta do! Pleaaasssseee =D**

**x0x**


	31. The Screams It Brings

**Hey Guys, hope everyone had a very merry Christmas =).**

**Huge thanks to the reviewers- xNOBODYSxHOMEx, funlvr151, SimplyObsessed09, kcbienaime, cullentreehill, and othlvr16.....(L) Thanks Guys.**

**So this chapter took me ages to do, had like brain freeze! But hopefully you guys like it =).**

**Anyways Chapter 31 =O!!**

**Chapter 30- The Screams It Brings**

**"Sometimes people put up walls,not to keep people away. But to see who cares enough to tear those walls down.."- Brooke Davis**

_Last Chapter:......_

_"Think we should do this now." said Sam._

_Brooke nodded her head and stood up, "Lets go, its now or never, and she needs us."_

_They stood up and Sam took Brookes hand as they walked towards Rileys door, they chaped it slowly,_

_and slowly they walked in._

_"Oh My God!! Rileyy!" yelled Brooke._

Riley looked up at Brooke and Sam through bloodshot eyes,she never heard them come in and only just heard Brooke yelling her eyesight was blurry, her body shaky, and her hearing fuzzy.

She wasn't sure what had just happened, how long she had been curled up against her bedroom wall, the tears pouring down her face.

She wasn't sure how long she had been crying, or when it became hard to breath.

She wasn't sure how the mirror that was once was hanging on her wall, was now smashed into tiny pieces all over the floor.

She wasn't sure how there was blood all over her arms and legs, who's it was, or how it got their.

What she did know, is that right now, she needed Brooke. And she was here. She was right next to her in seconds. Brookes face now matching Rileys, due to the tears that poured from her face, in fear and worry for her youngest daughter.

"Riley! What Happened Riley?! What did you do?!"

Brooke didn't understand, not long ago Riley was fast asleep in bed. Now, she was in her wrecked room, gasping for air, covered in blood.

Riley shook her head as she struggled to breath, she didn't know what to say, this caused Riley more pain and she yelled a little louder in Brookes arms.

Brooke looked at Sam through wide eyes, Sam now as white as a ghost. "Go call Haley and Julian Sam." She was still frozen to the spot, "Now Sam! Go Now." Eventually Sam nodded her head, and quickly ran out the room.

Brooke looked down at her daughter. She was shaking, and she continued to cry into Brookes chest, it was more like screaming, like Riley was in pain. And she was. Brooke stroked her hair, trying to calm her down. She bit her lip, trying her hardest to stop the tears, but her voice was still shaky.."Im here baby, im here, im here...." She repeated this, over and over.

She took Rileys arms and looked at her legs, it was scratches, ...scratches? They were deep, hence the blood, but not dangerously deep. But what had happened for Riley to scratch herself, had she remembered something? ...Remembered something alone.

At this momment Sam came rushing back in, leaning down next to Brooke handing her a glass of water. "There on their way."

Brooke nodded and leaned up against the wall, gently pulling Riley up slightly, "Baby drink this for me."

It took a minute for Riley to look up and Brooke wiped her face and handed her the water. Riley took the water into her shaky hands and emptied the whole glass, she handed Sam back the glass as she latched on to Brooke, realising more painful tears.

Sam covered her mouth as she gasped, realising just now, how bad Riley actually was.

"Help me take her to the couch."

Brooke and Sam took Riley under their arms and placed her on the couch, her tears now slow, her breathing better and the blood dry.

Brooke sat next to Riley and took her hands, causing Riley to look at her "Baby tell me what happened....Can you tell me?"

Riley just stared at Brooke then at Sam. Sam came over and sat on the arm of the couch, placing her hand gently on her shoulder, sending her sister encouriging words, "Come on Rye, you can tell us, were here for you. Just tell us what happened."

Riley looked back at Brooke and slowly nodded, they knew it was bad when Rileys tears leaked more faster from her eyes..."I remembered something,... i could feel him."

Brooke gasped and quickly pulled Riley back into her arms, rocking her and soothing her, "Its okay baby...it will be okay."

--x--

Haley, Julian and Brooke were standing in the kitchen. Looking over at Riley, the broken teenager who had fallen asleep on the couch in her big sisters arms. Sam was now also asleep.

Julian had his arms around Brooke's waist, tears in his own eyes. "I will kill the basterd that did this to her."

Brooke and Haley ignored him, they would not promote violence. But hell they would to if they ever meet him.

"What do i do?" whispered Brooke.

Haley shook her head and sighed, "She needs help Brooke. I know you are here for her, and so are we. But i think she needs proffesional help."

Brooke scrunched up her face, "I dunno Hales, a shrink? She might not like that...." She looked over at Riley again, she looked so small.

Julian agreeded, "She won't. But Brooke, look at a mess, she needs to talk to someone, she needs to remember everything....the doctor said.."

Brooke pulled away from Julian, "Damn it, i know what the doctors said!" She realised her voice was loud, but the girls didn't move. So she continued..." I know what the freeking doctors said. But what are you saying that i can't help my own daughter?"

Haley and Julian quickly shook there heads, "No were not saying that at all Brooke" replied Julian.

Haley nodded her head, "Exactly, what we are saying that the doctors said she needs to remember, she has RTS and it will be hard, very hard. But the quicker she remembers what happened to her the quicker she can heal. And thats when we'll be here for her. Thats when she will need her Mum."

She had a point, Brooke knew this. She just knew that she didn't want Riley to go through the pain of remembering again. But then again, she would eventually remember, and it would be better now,.. when they were all here for her.

Brooke nodded her head, admitting they were right... "You're right. Its just, it kills me to see her like this. It kills me."

Brooke quietly began to cry again and Julian took her back in his arms, showing her he was here. He kissed her temples gently, and for a momment Brooke almost forgot the pounding pain in them.

Haley sighed, this was hard..."Did she tell you what she remembered?"

Brooke took a deep breath, pulling herself together." No, she feel asleep in our arms, she was exhausted."

Haley nodded and brought out her phone, "I'll go outside at call the doctor, tell them what happened. Then i'll call a therapist, the one that helped you and me Brooke." They nodded at Haley and Brooke mouthed a quiet thanks as Haley left the room.

Julian turned Brooke around and took her cheeks in his hand, he wiped the tears with his thumbs and kissed her forehead. "Baby maybe you should go and get sum sleep. I'll be-"

But Brooke cut him off, "No, i need to be here when she wakes up Julian. I need to."

He nodded his head and kissed her again, he knew Brooke. When she had her mind made up, nobody could change it. But he understood this, he would not question a mothers love and worry for her daughter.

"What do we do now..?" he whispered.

Brooke leaned into him and looked over at Sam and Riley.

"We wait, we wait."

**Okay so there it was, the chapter following the hated cliffhanger.**

**Let me know what you guys think. My reviewers never let me down =). Feel free to be honest, and mention any ideas you may have..Don't be shy ;). Reviews are amazing and very appreciated!**

**Anyways, happy holidays everyone.**

**See ya next year =D!!**

**Thanks. xoxo**


	32. Wipe Away The Tears, Draw The Smiles

**Hey Guys! **

**Hope 2010 has been a good year for everyone so far, it has for me =D!**

**So i know i havn't updated this story in a while, i appoligise! I started a new story 'come back to me', its a brucas story ;). Seems to be going good, lots of reviews =), check it out? ;)**

**Anyways, if anyone feels like this fic is just always so sad lol, i appoligise for that too. I did put in very sad situations though..and things can't automatically turn back into rainbows and butterflies, but it will be happy soon.... hang in there =D !!**

**This chapter is in Rileys pov, i've only wrote in her mind a couple of times so hope its up to standards. =|!! **

**Anyways enough from me..... **

**Chapter 32 ;).**

**I can do this again,i can help you.**

**Chapter 32- Wipe Away My Tears, Draw The Smiles**

**"Because, sometimes, you have to step outside of the person you've been. And remember the person you were meant to be. The person you wanted to be. The person you are." - Mouth**

**-x- Riley -x-**

I wake up. Its soo quiet when i wake up, and my body is soo relaxed that for a split second i forget where i'am. I forget the pain, the tears and the blood. I forget everything.

It takes me back to the summer of 1998, when i was five years old. My memories are a little hazy from my early years, but i believe i remember this so clearly because its the happiest i've ever been. Ever.

.

_9th of June, 98. In the country, just outside Tree Hill._

_Its the first time i've had a full nights sleep in months. When i open my eyes, i'm wide awake. At first i panic, almost as if i'm back there....but my eyes quickly show me that i'm not and i sigh with relief._

_The rooms bright from the sunlight thats outside. My rooms cool though, i notice that the window has been opened, and i am wrapped up in clean white sheets. These little things, these small things that someone has done for me means so much. Im not use to this, not anymore._

_I take a deep breath, a long deep breath. For once my heart isn't beating twice as fast._

_The first thing i smell, mixed in with the freshly cut grass, the summer flowers and the blue sky......is pancakes._

_Pancakes. My favourite food in the whole world. I can't help but smile,.... at five years old its hard to believe that someone is actually cooking me breakfast. Its sad, i know... but its true._

_Its then i hear a chap at the door, my body stiffens and my small hands wrap around the sheets. I stare at the door with large eyes as it opens...._

_"Hey Baby" says the calm voice._

_I remember the wave of relief and happiness that ran through my body when i saw her. It was her, really her._

_My happy reaction must of been shown in my face._

_She laughed, something i havn't heard in a while. _

_Even though im only five, its my most favourite sound in the whole wide world. _

_I quickly un tanggle myself from the clean thin bed sheets and run up to her, my arms around her waist. This isn't good enough for her and she lifts me up for a huge hug._

_She loves me, someone loves me._

_"We're safe now baby girl, safe here. Safe always."_

_._

My flashback leaves me when my eyes un-blur. I see the leather of the couch close up, and remember instantly where i'am. I sigh as i lift my head up.

The rooms dark, and i smell no pancakes.

I remember i feel asleep on Sam, i stretch my legs out and she's not there.I don't know what to do. I don't want to see them, its embarrissing. Then again, ...i want to know where they all are. For all i know they could all be out ...then again, they could not. Its not that i don't love them..... but do they love me anymore?

I've caused so much mess.

Fuck sake though Riley...what you going to do though...sit on this fucking couch forever?!

I sigh again and pull my arms out to lift myself up. The red scratches laughing at me.

"Hey" she says in her raspy voice, i look around and Brooke walks over from behind me. I love her, i really do. I love them all. But im not worth this.

"You didn't have to do that."

She shrugs he shoulders and looks around the room as she sits down right next to me.

"Wait for me to wake up, you don't have to help me."

Her hand reaches out to cup my face and i move me head to the side to be out of her reach. Im not being a twisty teenage bitch, im helping her. Everyone around me gets destroyed in the end, i realise this now. Seriously, who was i kidding with the big dreams of the new family.

"Riley i, i-"

-"Don't Brooke. You Don't have to anymore." i shake my head as i pull the covers off me and stand up. She quickly stands up after me. Shes learned from teen Sam not to stay still. Damn it Samantha.

Her voice is harsh now, confussed and demanding and answer. Or so it would seem, but its covered up like me. Her voice is of fear, this i know.

"Riley what are you talking about? Where are you going?"

"Away Brooke. Im going away. I love you, but all i do is hurt you. I cause more tears than smiles in the house, its not fair, its not fair on anyone, but especially not fair on you."

I storm towards my room, pulling out my bag and throwing things furiously into it.

Brooke watches me confussed and upset, she follows me around the room as she speaks. " Riley, you are making no sence. You realise i want you here."

I shake my head, "You'll regret it." I say it as a matter of fact.

She shakes her head and i quickly notice shes crying. I look away. I want her to hate me, let me go.

"Riley you are not going anywhere, you're part of this family now Rye. You're my daughter."

The items im holding quickly fall from my hands from the menetions of the word. Brookes right, she is my Mum now....but look at how i repayed her.

The bang of the wooden floors causes me to stop and look at Brooke.

Brooke walks to me closely, "Do you want to leave Riley?"

I feel tears slide down my cheeks and i shake my head 'no'. Shit, well done.

"I mean yes."

Brooke shakes her head and walks closer to me, "You don't. You don't want to go, cause you belong here, this is your home. Your family."

I take a deep breath and attempt to walk back over to my bed to the bag but Brooke grabs my arm.

"Rye, why are you being like this then."

It comes out all at one, "Because! Because i've hurt everyone, and don't like Brooke i know i have. You can't even sleep anymore. Everything would be better if i left!!"

She lets go of my hand and for a momment i realise i've won and i almost instantly regret me pushing her away.

But the hug she wraps me in tells me that i'am wrong.

"I can't believe you're thinking like that" she whispers painfully as her hand rubs the back of my head.

The tears slide faster and my voice gets stuck in my voice.

She pushes the hug away and takes my hands as she looks me in the eyes. "I love you Riley. We all do. You need to realise now that nothing is your fault. We love you soo much. Nothing. I mean nothing. Could ever change that. Okay?"

I nod my head quickly as the hug returns.

"Im sorry" i whisper. God only knows what im appoligising for now. I just feel i should. Maybe its for fighting against her love, or even doubting it.

"Shhh" she mumbbles on me. "Just promise me you're part of this family now, you'll never leave."

"I promise"

I laugh now, i laugh from happiness.

Brooke takes my hand and leads me to the bed where she sits down right next to me. Sitting at an angle so were looking right at each other.

"I want to be your Mum."

I smile, "You are."

She shakes her head, "Officially Rye."

Oh my god. I screw my face up, "You mean...you mean adoption?"

She bites down on her lip and smiles as she nods her head.

I say nothing. I always imagined me running around the room and doing my "Bootsy" dance. But in the momment your dreams come true...You freeze. The happiness is so overwhelming.

"What you say?" she asks with raised eyebrows.

I shake my head, " I say yes...... I say Yes!!"

We giggle as again we jump into a hug. A mother and daughter hug. The best hug i have ever had.

I can't get over this. Riley Nicole Davis......gotta good ring to it huh?

We pull apart and both our cheeks are shinning in the light from our tears. We take a minute, taking it all in.

Brooke smiles and looks down and my arms, he smiles fade and so do mine when we're reminded of last night. Fucking scratches. She traces her fingers over them slowly.

"Im getting you help Rye, this will all go away baby." Im crying of shame now, i can't help it.

She continues, "It won't take long. Just a proffesional to talk to, i know its not easy and you don't like talking about what happened, or your past Rye....But this will help you. It will make the pain go away. We will all still be here to talk to, i can come if you want. I think it will help you sweetie....Just think after it all we can be a happy family forever.....What you say babe..?"

"I'll do it, if it helps me and this family...i would do anything."

She smiles, "I love you baby."

"I love you too Mum."

With that we walk through to the kicthen hand in hand, waiting for the others. Brooke looks at me as i sit casually on the kicthen counter, "What you want to eat Rye?"

I havn't ate much since i came home from hospital. I havn't felt like it....But happiness makes you hungry.

I smile, i know exactly what i want to make this perfect.

"Pancakes."

"Pancakes it is."

As we quickly make a mess giggiling and smiling on our flour faces...i realise something.

That this is now, the happiest momment of my life.

**Ever.**

**.**

**It wasn't the best i know. Sorry =(!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Please review though, please please please. Love the reviews from my awesome reviewers. **

**Esp. cause i have a question....**

**Brulian? or Baley?**

**You decide =O!!! =D !!!**

**Oh and check out my new Brucas fic, "Come Back To Me" its only got three chapters so far but its doing well with lots of reviews, so gooo onnnn....check it out and review =)!!**

**Thanks Guys!!! **

**xoxo**


End file.
